That Swedish Girl From Hufflepuff
by adstyle17
Summary: Who is this girl? Where is she from? How is she single? What secrets does she have? Hermione unravels the answers and finds a connection with someone who just came out of nowhere. Told from Hermione's perspective as if talking to the reader. Femslash.
1. Speed dating...at Hogwarts?

Well, its another story from me and my last. So for this I'm just going for a natural femslash love story. Another new, fresh OC with OC's from other stories making appearances. There's no Voldemort, its normal school life for wizards and witches.

But this will not be one of those stories where wizarding society just accept homosexuality. It's not outlawed, but you can't marry, raise children or publicise your relationship. There will be sympathisers in this story, but they have no power and are very sparce.

The muggle society is more accepting than the wizarding one, and Sweden's even more so. So do not fret, there is a happy ending for this pairing.

I disclaim the rights to Harry Potter and all characters and settings associated. I claim the rights to all original characters, even if they aren't exactly copyrighted. They are mine and you can't have them.

Lets begin...

**Speed dating...at Hogwarts?**

**#**

What am I doing here?

What was I expecting exactly?

Why did I give in?

That Charms essay is due TOMORROW.

Well, yes I have completed it but I was going to go over it tonight. I can't believe a SCHOOL is forcing me to NOT do my work.

I suppose forced is a strong word, I walked into this hall and to my chair of my own free will. I didn't one hundred percent like it, and I still don't, but that is the fact of the matter.

But I couldn't really decline the invitation. Professor McGonagall tricked me. She knew she was my favourite teacher, which may be revised after all this, and knew I was single.

Oh that's right, you don't know what I'm talking about. You'll be glad you're not sitting here when I tell you.

It was Valentine's week, and school romances were thriving. I have vacated very good seats in the library because of the snogging couple's groupie, sitting around a table directly in my eyeline from across the room.

But according to the professors all of that was at an all-time low apparently. And so the school stepped in. Every day this week, single third year girls and above have sat in the Great Hall on separate tables like the one I'm at now.

And then a flood of single boys come in, engaging in conversation with the girls. After five minutes they moved to the next one.

Yes, can you believe it, Hogwarts is running designated speed dating sessions.

A girl can choose a partner to go on a date with immediately if they so choose. They can wait until the end of the session and choose then. And, Merlin thank you, you don't have to choose anyone. That's certainly my plan.

Like I said, McGonagall tricked me. I'm not a popular girl, so this is apparently the most likeliest way I'll get a boys attention for five minutes. Of course she didn't say that, but she knows that's what I'm interpreting from her. She knows I'm a Gryffindor and won't let myself be beaten by a silly Valentines event.

She tricked me because she knows me too well. Ron and Harry would laugh at me...they will, you don't know them like I do. They don't have to go because they're boys, and get (imaginary) girls all the time.

But bookworms don't care, they really don't. School is for learning, adulthood is for relationships. I mean is any couple at Hogwarts really going to last until graduation. Most of them won't even make it through the year.

I don't even like anybody.

I did. I do. Sort of.

I like Ron but I can't see much of a relationship there. We argue like a married couple maybe, but if that's the only thing going for it then you can forget it.

We have nothing in common. Except we're Gryffindors. We're different enough to be friends, but can we really be a couple? Do opposites attract?

Now I've gone off topic. So speed dating, what an atrocious idea. I should just go now, I've been blanking this guy opposite me for four minutes now. He just goes on and on, about nothing of real worth.

I'm saved by the bell. I politely say goodbye and let him leave. He wasn't ugly exactly, but his personality was off-putting. There's been nobody to relate to on anything so far.

There's very few bookworms in this school, even Ravenclaws have lives outside studying that I can't connect with. And if my next guest is anything to go by, that pattern will definitely continue. Not that he'd be complaining.

"Well well, Granger, finally become desperate in that freakish world of yours. Judging by the looks of all the empty tables around you, I'd say your luck isn't in." Malfoy, oh how I need you to add to my problems.

"Maybe I don't see anything dateable, especially for the ferret sitting opposite me now."

"As wounded as that makes me, I'm not single anyhow. Got a very satisfied girlfriend waiting for me in the Slytherin common room. Thought I'd have a gander at your progress on my way down there. Well, your _lack_ of progress obviously."

"Then run along, I don't want to speak to you for one minute let alone five. Pansy really must be missing you spout off about yourself."

"We'll be doing more than talking Granger" Did it need a wink, I got the hint the first time. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Hopefully in hell" Finally he was gone.

This is rather pathetic though. Even though it's the girls picking the boys, not the other way around, being one of the last girls here is embarrassing.

The only other two is Millicent Bulstrode and...who is that? Have I seen her before? I must've she looks about fifth year to me. She is a Hufflepuff and they do tend to be anonymous for most students of the other houses.

And her potential date is causing her grief it seems. She's flat-out ignoring the whole exchange and he really takes offense to it. Well, I've got nothing better to do.

"Hey, is there a problem, if so take it up with a professor" I say when I get to their table, more at the guy than the girl.

"This girl is refusing to play by the rules. She won't speak to me properly, what's the point of coming to this if you ain't gonna talk?"

The girl looks more amused than upset by this. Turning back to the boy "do you see a board of rules anywhere?"

"No"

"Then can we assume they either are non-existent or completely unenforced."

"Bu-"

Don't dare interrupt my tirade you pig "so this girl is entitled not to speak to someone who displeases her. If you don't like that suck it up and move on."

He isn't willing to take on two girls at once. Good riddance.

"Thank you, but honestly it was three idiots too late" woah, she has a foreign accent. Not many students at Hogwarts are from overseas, interesting.

"I get it. Idiots galore, this whole idea is idiotic."

Her chuckle is all bubbly, like popping candy "you're telling me. Well, thanks again for saving me, it seems we've scared off the last of them."

Why haven't I noticed her before, she's pretty? Pretty girls do not go missing like that for five years. Her white blonde hair would make boys faces drop on its own.

"Are you okay there?"

I've been staring, probably freaking her out right now. "Sorry, just trying to place your accent."

"Always with the accent, that's how I get them. I'm Swedish."

Well duh, it makes perfect sense now, look how gorgeous she is. Although that brings up another question "how are you single?"

There's that laugh again "good question, I'll take that compliment as well."

What am I saying, why am I being so weird right now? What kind of question is that to ask somebody? "I'm sorry, that was quite rude, it's none of my business."

"There's no question too big for me to answer, you come to learn that when you become a friend of mine."

"You want me to be your friend? You do know who I am don't you?"

"No actually. I mean I've seen you around sure, but your name slips my mind."

I'm not offended as such, I didn't know who she was either. But...really, who's forgetting my name, or even one of my 'glorious' nicknames.

"Does Granger ring a bell?"

"I'm pulling your leg you silly goon"

Oh gosh, that's embarrassing. This is failing harder and harder. "Oh, yeah of course."

"Yes, _Hermione, _I know who you are. I'm Ilena."

"Ilena?"

"If you can't spell it, I shouldn't say it."

Hello again, Hermione Granger, book extraordinaire. "Try me."

"Fine, Ilena Ljömberg"

"Spelt L-J-O-M--"

"You don't actually have to spell it"

That is a relief, I think the O is actually an Ö. Different letters in the Swedish alphabet.

"I'm sorry, again. You must think I'm so weird, I'm never normally like this."

"Socially awkward is not weird. All my friends are like that, we're a club of socially awkward people."

"I don't know about that." Oh, I so am, this is proof.

"Actually, why don't you tag along with me for a while, we have a free afternoon after this." She's offering to hang out with me, maybe this speed dating wasn't a bad idea after all. Not for the dating part obviously, but it did earn me a friend.

"I'd love to." That Charms essay can wait a bit longer I suppose, or maybe we can study whilst getting to know each other.

They should rename it as speed friendship.

**More to come, hope you're enjoying it so far. As you can see it's laid back and laced with humour, or my attempts at it at least. Thanks for reading and to be continued...**


	2. I Just Had To Befriend A Fitness Junkie

**Just recently found out Beauxbatons is NOT an all girl school. Makes much more sense. But in this story it is.**

She said to wear something loose and unrestraining. The closest thing to that was a vest. And she definitely said either wear something baggy on her legs or go for shorts. This girl does not have shorts.

So a white vest and fluffy joggers. My Puma trainers. A hairband to keep my hair in place, for apparently that was important. And hopefully she won't begrudge me a hooded jumper, its quite cold out in this February wind.

We definitely were not studying. I am impressed this girl keeps her body in healthy condition, most people just play Quidditch and think that's enough. Or like me they don't bother at all. But I'm not a big eater so weight is never an issue.

Unless I become underweight, which may happen if I exercised.

Which is what I'm about to do. Should I abort? Absolutely not, I'm not going to let my physical condition destroy the only friendship I made by myself.

So we're running Granger, deal with it.

I crossed the grounds to where Ilena said to meet. Where the statue of Godric Gryffindor stood waving, what could be either a sword or a cane, in the air.

She looks phenomenal in her running attire. Lime green and yellow go so well on her. She has gone with the shorts option, and boy has she got definition on those legs or what. She looks like an Olympic athlete.

And here's skinny old me who looks like a distressed flamingo.

And she has earphones, and what must be an Ipod. Electronic devices at Hogwarts don't work, why is _Hogwarts: A History_ failing me now. I need to know how she got round the magical interference.

And she chews gum. That's cool...revolting, but good for your teeth. WHAT IF SHE CHOKES WHILST RUNNING, CAN I REMEMBER CPR?

"I hope you won't be chewing whilst we're running?" I ask her.

Blowing gum bubbles at people is not attractive, why does _she_ make it look so good? And she somehow still looks innocent. "I won't be, chewing just focuses my body, puts me in my zone. You know those moments when you just cannot be bothered, chewing gum really gets you motivated."

I don't have that problem, books are my motivation. "And I'm guessing that thing works, or are you wearing it as a fashion statement?"

"Ha ha ha, you're funny. And it totally works, I have a spare if you want one."

I have one at home...you know because I was told they don't work here. So I'll definitely be taking hers, as compensation for being misled. "Sure, thank you. How did you manage-"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know? Something to do with runes and satellites, I didn't exactly care when I bought it, I just had to have one. Or three."

Runes and satellites? A crossover of cultures right there. Are there runes on satellites? Perhaps that's why NASA have excellently engineered space travel so quickly?

"So, I'd say your a badminton type of girl"

"Is that the one with the feathered ball?"

"And I totally guessed wrong"

"Look, I'm afraid to say I'm not sporty in any way. I...wouldn't mind giving it a go though." Just to impress you Ilena, and nobody else has got that dynamic with me.

"You willing to take up cross-country, swimming, aerobics, yoga, gymnastics, and hockey on holidays."

She's a junkie, a fitness junkie. Even hearing her list them out has me exhausted. "I'm gonna stick with running for now I think."

Her smile makes me feel glad that I'm doing this. "Then let's go, I'll let you dictate the pace but we won't be stopping until I say we can."

I'm glad she's taken out her gum and is banishing it. I so didn't want her putting it behind her ear, or spitting it on the floor, squashing it against poor Godric or the worse of the lot...swallowing it.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, totally." I'm out of my comfort zone, lets hope it doesn't kill me.

**Harry's POV**

"Sundays are amazing right Harry"

"Yes Ron, amazing." Stuck in a room, too cold to go outside, too lazy to study. Amazing and boring I'd say.

"Oops, there goes the beans, hope you like tomato with carpet-flavour dressing"

I don't actually think I've got room for a single bean, as wonderful as that mix of flavours sounds. I wish I could go out on my Firebolt for an hour, but Filch confiscated it. I accidentally dropped it okay. Filch happened to be passing over it and he rolled his ankle on it. What a wuss.

"You could just use a Cleansweep from the spare cupboard Harry."

"Nah thanks, I'm not in the mood for splinters tonight."

"Right, good to know Hogwart's best seeker can be bested by a tiny bit of wood."

"The best seeker doesn't fly on a splintered broomstick."

"Well if that's not an option then let me beat you at Wizard's chess. Anything but your moping face is a blessing right now."

Chess itself is boring, let alone losing at it. "I'll pass."

"Please yourself, or don't. Whatever floats your boat."

I wonder where Malfoy is. I don't usually go looking for a duel but they're fun pastimes. Wait, is that-

"Ron, how many Fizzing Whizbees do you have to eat to have hyperactive hallucinations?"

"About twenty if you eat them immediately after one another. You haven't done that have you?"

"No, but how else can I explain the image of Hermione Granger running through the trees in pink, followed by a blonde girl in yellow and green."

"Yeah, that's one hell of a hallucination, I think we need proper grub. Why don't we head to dinner early?"

Still seeing the pink clad figure dashing through the trees, I think Ron's suggestion is spot on for once.

"Ok, and we made it."

Did we, did we now? I don't think my lungs did, they left me a mile back. As did my voice "I...thou...you...said...it...wasn...far."

"A mile is a mile, it doesn't get any longer or any shorter, the only thing that changes is the time it takes to reach it."

Was that meant to be philosophical? Well, my new philosophy is to never try to impress anyone, you could rupture something.

"Come, have a seat over here, get your breath back."

Ouch, that's falling on your bottom Hermione, not sitting down. I've never even been to this part of the forest before, this slight clearing with a long drooping waterwillow tree in the middle.

"Here, have a few mouthfuls of water" Wait, she was running with a backpack on? "Shrinking charm, I'm not Superwoman."

Could've fooled me. Mmm, Scottish mineral water is the best in the world, no kidding. "So you've half-killed me, do you want to know my life story before you finish me off?"

"Just tell me what you're comfortable telling. Actually, there is one thing I want to ask you."

"Go on."

"How are _you _single?"

If that's a joke I'm not laughing. "Isn't it obvious, I'm only THE least popular girl in school."

"Don't say that, when you repeat what others say you start believing it"

"I'm way past believing it. I can give you three reasons why I'm single right now. I'm a Mudblood, I'm a bookworm, I'm not very pretty. That's the tip of the iceberg."

"I'm a Muggle-born too, Ipod thing and proper exercise is a dead giveaway. Many people appreciate mega brains, you're just not looking well enough. And you couldn't be more wrong about your looks"

She being the first person to tell me this outside my family, it's only natural that I get teary-eyed a bit. But she's obviously trying to make me feel good about myself, when nobody really believes it. "You don't have to-"

"No, you listen now, let teacher talk." I'm listening, there's no back-chatting someone with that tone of voice. "I get you, I understand exactly how you feel about yourself. You pretend not to care but this whole time you've been pushing yourself, desperate to be liked. Stop it."

Wonderful, I've gotten on her nerves. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not understanding me. I mean stop trying to be someone you're not, stop trying to fit in. I really don't think any less of you because you happen to be unfit, it's the fact that you are trying so desperately to get my approval. You've got it, you had it hours ago, it's not going anywhere and certainly not because you are a lousy runner"

"Hey, I can run perfectly fine, it's running forever that I struggle with" I know she is only teasing, but I've got pride to uphold.

"That is true. But I'm not just talking about the exercise here, I'm talking about Hermione. Being popular shouldn't be your priority, some people are better being unpopular. The best diamonds are the ones that haven't been mined, because they're only ever going to get bigger."

Why is she saying these things? I'm not a diamond, I'm not even a pebble. "You never answered why you are single by the way."

I think this is the longest that she's been quiet for, and why does her staring make me uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable, nervous.

"That's complicated. My less complicated answer is that I too will never fit in with the general consensus of our society. Not many people will ever understand why I am what I am, why I believe what I believe, why I like what I like. They don't have it in them to understand."

That's crazy talk. She's pretty, she's laid back, she's confident, and she's into sports. Anyone would sell their right arm for any one of those traits. "I don't know what there is to not understand, you're the coolest person I know. And I've only known you for a few hours."

"Ha ha, you really are a flatterer. Shall we move onto brighter topics than our miserable social lives."

Gladly. "Your English is really good, you must've been in Britain a long time."

"Six years. I did have an English crash course in my preparation year, then I got into Hufflepuff and learnt the other side of your language. I absolutely adore how you English speak, using words in different ways."

"Why not go to Durmstrang, don't get me wrong I'm glad you didn't, but why move to the UK?"

"Ewww, have you seen their colour scheme. It has absolutely nothing appealing about it. My mother refused to see me in brown. I wanted to get into Beauxbatons initially, but their tuition is triple what Hogwarts is. And...I later discovered not going to an all girl school was a very lucky escape."

Why, no boys has many advantages? "Do you not get on with girls much?" That I can understand. I myself only have one other female friend, and that's Ginny who technically shouldn't count. She's more Ron's sister, than Hermione's friend.

I silenced her again, I thought she said she could handle all questions. "Well, they are incredibly pretty usually...which makes them snobbish and rude. Couldn't bear all that." Hmm, why does she sound like she's not telling me the whole truth?

"But you don't regret coming to Hogwarts, even though it forced your family to move."

"Not for a second, I wouldn't want to live here all my life but my education couldn't be in better hands. Now enough about me, where is Hermione Granger from? Which by the way, is an awesome name."

Really? I always thought it sounded crossbred. Posh meets the slum. She can see the displeasure on my face "at least you can spell yours easily enough".

"Actually so many people have either pronounced or spelt Hermione wrong, we're both cursed like that. But when your own father does it, you do question why he gave you the name in the first place."

"He's got taste, that's why."

Excuse me stomach, we're talking here. Oh well, she's heard you now. Her wand is really quite interesting, it looks like a tiny candlestick made out of pine. "You like apples right?"

"Yes, are you going to conjure some?"

"Sort of. Check this out."

I wondered why she sat so close to the tree. Apparently the seemingly normal willow tree magically bears fruit if you tap it three times with your wand. Oh, they are the green and red type, my favourite. "

"Dig in. Only one though, the run back will be more difficult if you eat too much."

"We're _running _back." Yep, she's finishing me off.

"You could walk it, but that would take longer, and you may get lost out here without me to guide you back." She's taking the mickey now, but I don't believe she'd just leave me out here on my own. I know that much.

Still, I suppose running is quicker. Just as I got my breath back. "Fine, but I demand assistance if I'm incapable of continuing."

"I agree to your demands. I'm not carrying you though, you weigh far too much."

"I'm getting fed up of you already." But never of that laugh.

**I think we all know Ilena's problem, maybe somebody could give Hermione the memo. But as I said homosexuality is not something you can be comfortable sharing in this wizarding world, even if you badly want to tell someone. Hope you enjoyed, to be continued...**


	3. The Breakfast Club

Don't look at me like I'm crazy you two, I'm already fully aware. "Evening to you both."

"Wait, I wasn't hallucinating?" Harry looks at Ron indignantly "you made me eat fried fish for nothing."

"Priorities Harry, nobody cares about your loathing of everything that's come from the sea. But I do care why Hermione is dressed like that."

Because I've got nothing else suitable for running in. "Because I want to."

"I haven't seen you run in years, and never for a hobby" Harry is smirking like he's waiting for me to reveal it was a dare or something. I wish it was.

Wait, he saw me!

"Oh heck, you can pay perfect attention when I'm doing something different for a change, but never in class."

"Not at all a fair comparison. What next, seeing you on a broomstick for longer than two seconds?"

No, Ilena doesn't play Quidditch, but she's a huge fan of Hufflepuff, Malmo Mermaids and the Swedish national team. "Unlikely."

Ahh, ooo, my calves are tight. The common room has super comfy sofas, perfect for resting your legs on. "Tell me you guys didn't just binge eat all afternoon."

"We could tell you, but we'd be lying. But it sure hell beats going to some lame dating session. How'd that go?" Ron gloats but at least I had the balls, where did his oh-so-masculine ones go.

"As expected, but it wasn't a total waste. I made a friend at least."

"She's the girl in yellow and green I presume. She Australian or something."

"Ron, not every foreign person dresses up in their national colours all the time." Even if yellow is one of Sweden's national colours too. "She is in fact Swedish."

"And her name?" Harry asks curiously.

"Ilena. And she's amazing. Probably cooler than all three of us put together."

"Speak for yourself, we'll be the judge of that." Like you're an expert Ronald Weasley.

"What house is she in?"

"She's in Hufflepuff Harry."

"So she's blonde, Swedish, wears yellow and from Hufflepuff. If she was any more yellow she'd be a Simpson." Harry laughs at his own joke. Purely because I think it isn't funny, and Ron is likely trying to work out what a Simpson is.

"Hilarious. Maybe you can meet her later and say that to her face. She is muggle-born." And most likely will not take offense at all, but Harry doesn't know that.

"Come on, it's just a joke. It's cool you made a friend, by yourself, from one of the better houses that's not Gryffindor. Result."

"Thank you Harry"

Ron breaks out of his confused stupor finally. "Yeah, I'm proud of you. I mean getting a boyfriend wouldn't have killed you either, but a friend is better than nothing."

Can you see now why I have doubts that a relationship with Ron will work? Doesn't make me want it any less, but listening to your brain is always a better option.

Then what was you're brain thinking, Granger, when it decided running itself into the ground was a good way to impress someone?

I think I'll just go to bed. "I'm shattered guys, I'm getting an early night."

"Okay, night Mione. Ron and me are gonna talk some Quidditch strategy for next weekend's match."

My timing is on point at least.

#

#

#

_"Granger"_

I can barely hear your voice over this wind Ilena, speak up a bit.

"_Granger!"_

Ilena where are you going, I'm not following you in there?

"Granger"

Huh, what's goin-

SLAP

"OWWW! What the hell?!"

"Oh, sorry Granger, didn't mean to slap you THAT hard. You wouldn't wake up though when I called."

If I wasn't against it so much I'd be cursing my head off. "What is it Lavender?"

"I have a note, from some Hufflepuff girl with a weird voice or something. She told me to give it to you, what she wants to tell you so urgently before breakfast tomorrow I don't know."

Well I'm awake and if it was on behalf of Ilena then I can forgive the intrusion to my sleep. The slap was unnecessary though. "Thank you Lavender."

Sit up, I need to read this properly, where's my wand. Ah, here we go. "Lumos."

Her handwriting is cute. A dyslexic's nightmare, but cute just the same. It says:

_Almost forgot, you're now a member of that secret unsoci _

A few splatters of ink follow, she was questioning her grammar because she leaves a gap and says:

_Hold up, do you know the difference between anti-social and unsociable? Are they the same thing? I mean I know anti-social is deliberately NOT being social, but when some one is unsociable does that mean the same thing? I'm trying to say that we're NOT deliberately anti-social, what word do I use here? It's not my native tongue, I'm not gonna be an expert am I._

_Sorry, you can't answer me right now anyway. Well, you're a welcome member of the group of friends I was telling you about. Because of this you are more than welcome (in fact I insist) for you to join us at breakfast tomorrow._

_Don't go looking at the Hufflepuff table, we won't be there. And we usually eat early, like 6:30ish. Dumbledore and McGonagall are the only ones there that early, which gives us the first pick of food. So it's Slytherin table, 6:30 tomorrow._

_Because we usually meet only at breakfast due to us being different years and houses, and because I love the movie, we call ourselves The Breakfast Club. I know you'll appreciate that one. Of course you don't have to call it that, but you will have to stomach me calling it that. If it's annoying, tough._

_Anyway, I'll let you sleep, it'll probably be late when this gets to you. That Lavender isn't a reliable messenger but she's the only girl I know shares a dorm with you. For reference I gave this to her at 8:37, so do not blame me if you get woken up at the dead of night. Especially after your tiresome afternoon, I wouldn't dare be involved in waking you up after all that._

_So, goodnight, see you in the morning...and Hermione, don't you forget about me. Haha I know, lame._

_Ilena._

She's so silly, and eccentric, and weird, and funny. I can't not smile, it's not possible. I bet even you're smiling, and if you're not then take that cold heart out of the freezer.

Well, it's 11:45, so Lavender wasn't at all urgent in her messenger duties. I'll be joining The Breakfast Club in about seven hours time, so if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep.

"Nox"

#

#

#

Oh Merlin, I just slept, why do my legs feel even worse than last night?

Tight, so incredibly tight, walking is one of the least strenuous activities your legs can do, and I can't do that at the moment.

It's still technically winter, so it's barely light out. I'm an early bird but 6:00 is still going to be a new challenge for me, limits the amount of late-night study sessions. But I get it, they are social oucasts by the sounds of it therefore meeting early for breakfast enables them to escape the harshness of the main student body.

I'm going to need a few cups of coffee though.

Ilena's waiting at the door, she could've gone in instead of waiting for me. It wasn't like she was going to be lost in a crowd. But it's sweet I guess.

"Morning, you look alive just about."

I still smile, even though its probably a lacklustre attempt at one. "You're not beating me that easy. You can break my body, and my sleeping pattern, but never my spirit."

"That's an excellent attitude to have, but I will try to ensure our friendship won't be so much of an exhausting chore all the time. Now, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, lead on. And to answer your question, being anti-social and unsociable are the exact same thing. What you meant to say was socially inept, or other synonyms."

"You learn something new every day. Now come on."

She wasn't kidding, the only people here was Dumbledore and McGonagall who are equally surprised to see me. I've never seen them so shabby, Dumbledore needs to brush his hair but McGonagall...ha ha ha...she looks like Count Olaf from Lemony Snicket.

I shouldn't have laughed at loud whilst looking directly at her, she's doing that glare that makes you immediately silent. And it worked.

There is a group of people about my age sitting at Slytherin's table. I'm actually going to meet a Slytherin, I really hope this goes well.

"Folks, Hermione. Hermione, Folks." Ilena vaguely introduces.

"Names will help Lenny" says the golden haired boy from Ravenclaw. "Hi, I'm Joe. Joe Moon. This is my sister Alex. Don't worry, she's softer than she looks."

The dark-haired Slytherin girl, who'd stand her ground in an intimidation battle with Snape, replies "In flesh only, not heart."

"You've got a heart of gold in there somewhere" said a redhead, also from Hufflepuff.

"That she'd sell in a heartbeat for double the price" said the Slytherin boy beside Alex.

"Make that triple Dom" she says and they exchange amused smirks and high five.

Ok, the stereotypes are strong with those two. Ilena rolls her eyes "that's Dominic, Alex's bad influence. And the redhead is Rosie."

What a bunch, I reckon all my friends would fit in here. But the two Slytherin's alone was a red flag in that regard. "I'm the only Gryffindor."

"Brilliant, you're the missing link to our Hogwarts connection" Rosie sure has a positive outlook on things.

"I'm the only Ravenclaw" Joe thumbs himself. "But I'd easily consider you an honorary Ravenclaw, you're Hermione Granger. The one that got away."

"I err, it was actually fifty fifty with the Sorting Hat for a while, but he decided my desire in the face of great opposition makes me a solid Gryffindor by heart."

Ilena is looking at me like it is the first time she's truly seeing me. "Wow, that's amazing. All I got was 'Hufflepuff' the moment the hat was put on me."

"Well duh Lenny, Crabbe and Goyle could've told you that you're a Hufflepuff. They're the only house most likely to bear your weirdness." Alex digs at her. Liking her might take some effort.

Ilena challenges back. "Hufflepuff is all about tolerance, perhaps that's why I've survived this long knowing you, without enacting on my impulse to stab you in the eye with this fork." Ilena sure means business with that fork.

"You've got to give it to her" Dom admits. "For a Hufflepuff, she's pretty good at threats."

"So Hermione, you and Ilena met at speed dating right?" Rosie asks, and I see Ilena clench up beside me.

"Yeah, some git was causing a scene, and I stepped in." Miss out the part where I say I was bored stiff just sitting there.

"Knight in shining armour, eh Lenny?" Alex teases, what was that supposed to mean.

"Guys, shut it!" That's the first time I've seen her get annoyed.

I could tell Alex was about to start again but Joe stopped her with a sharp dig. "She said drop it Lex."

Then Dom says a cryptic parting comment. "Well, speed dating at least delivered on something, who knows what fate beholds you both?"

He wasn't insuating that...no, he just meant it was fate that brought me and Ilena together as friends. Don't be ridiculous Hermione.

"Can we move on, please?" Ilena seems urgent, and I think she's trying to avoid eye contact with me.

Is she ashamed of me? Embarrassed to be with me? She can't be, she's been so genuine and nice. I don't get why she's acting tetchy talking about how we became friends?

I just made eye contact with Joe. I think he knows what I'm thinking because he's shaking his head and mouthing 'don't worry'.

Breakfast passes with mainly the two Slytherins, the Ravenclaw and the other Hufflepuff talking. I try to listen but I'm too conscious about how quiet Ilena is, and how she's just playing with her food with her head down.

It get's too much for me in the end. "I'm gonna head up and get changed, it's been nice meeting you all."

Joe and Rosie give me attentive partings, Alex and Dom grunt in a lowly approximation. But Ilena shoots up and brightly says "I'll head up with you, I need a shower myself."

That lifts my mood a bit, but I still think there's something going on with Ilena right now. Maybe she'll tell me when we're alone.

"So...what did you make of The Breakfast Club?"

"There's certainly many characters amongst you, I think Alex and Dom are attached at the hip."

Ilena hums in agreement. "They're peas in a pod, or should I say snakes in a pit. But Joe is right, Alex does have a soft center underneath all that stone. She's the one who'd defend us all with her life should we ever get attacked, which does happen occasionally."

"That's comforting to hear. She and Dom obviously have a thing for each other though."

Ilena smirks knowingly "actually Alex is a real sucker for Rosie."

What does she mean? "Sucker in what way?"

"As it's only a suspicion of mine I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't bring it up." I know she's being sincere, breaking this promise would not be a good idea.

"I promise."

Ilena looks around and sees only an empty corridor. "I strongly suspect Alex likes Rosie, in more than friendly terms."

Ah, right, now the promise of not bringing it up makes total sense. "And Rosie doesn't return her feelings?"

"I'm not sure, she might but it's hard to tell, she treats everyone she's friends with exactly the same. However she does look Joe's way the most."

"That's tough luck."

"Oh, there's more. I'm pretty sure Dom likes me, but I'm not interested and he knows it. Joe may like Rosie, but he's got a girlfriend outside the group."

Wow, a lot of unrequited love going on here. "And you? Do you like Joe too?"

"Nope, Joe's easily my favourite but not my cup of tea."

"Is there anyone?"

She's staring right through me, there obviously is. "Not really."

"You can tell me, I won't judge."

Ilena just tell me, staring at me won't make me take it back. "I'm just not ready Hermione, please."

Ok, she's clearly uncomfortable so I'll drop it. But I get the impression she doesn't trust me. I mean rightfully so, she's barely known me for a day. But she can trust me, and I'll make her see that.

"Do you like anybody Hermione?" I wasn't expecting her to ask me, but I should've.

"Err, well I like my friend Ron, have done since third year."

"Oh, oh um cool. Does he like you?"

Ron, liking me, no chance. "No, I don't think so. Also I'm not sure we'd work even if he did. We're too different."

"Right, but you like him anyway, despite that?"

"Yeah, like a cruel paradox or something. Aren't unrequited feelings the worst?"

She smiles sadly back at me. "Yeah, they really are."

**As you can see it's beginning to get a little heavy, the humour starts dying away a bit. But it won't go completely. Also now I can't get Simple Minds out of my head. Oh well, hope you enjoyed and to be continued...**


	4. What's going on?

Can you believe it's summer already? I swear life is like a picky kid in charge of the remote. He watches the first few seconds of your life and, after a very brief deliberation, elects to fast-forward to the best bits.

From late night essays to school holidays; it just wants a beginning and an end, no middle.

With exams on the way, so comes my annual decision to go home or stay with friends for the first week.

Not one year did I truly want to stay at Hogwarts. Admittedly it's my favourite place on Earth, but chocolate cake everyday wasn't good for you no matter how much you love it.

However this year, for the first time, things are different. I truly do want to stay at Hogwarts. I have a lot to thank this castle for this year. It might've let me down in previous years, but this time it has done well by me.

I'm in my happy, friendship bubble and I can't bear to leave it. However there is the problem that I _have_ to.

I'm always welcome like clockwork at the Burrow. I do that near on every year. Rosie goes home to her parents beach house in Cornwall. Alex and Dom will be hiking in the Lake District. And Joe was staying with his girlfriend's family.

Ilena would be in Sweden this summer visiting family. She talks about her parents as if they are rockstars. They're definitely not but they sure do travel a lot and clearly have good wealth.

I am slightly disappointed she hasn't asked if I want to spend the holidays with her folk. It doesn't matter really, it's just she tells me I would get along with them and they with me. But now she's got the chance she hasn't taken it.

I could ask but that would make me seem needy...wouldn't it? People don't ask to come over, they are invited. But maybe I should bring the subject up and just see if that triggers her to ask me.

Yeah, I'll just do that.

Dom and Alex peeking round the door to the entrance hall? Wonder what they could possibly be up to. If I'm meant to be on the butt-end of some prank then they're looking the wrong way for a start.

"What are you up to now?"

"Shhh!" Alex hisses, not turning her head away from something unseen by me. "I can't hear properly."

"Can you at least tell me what I'm looking at?" I say going towards the open doorway, not entirely sure if I'll be surprised by what I see or not.

Nothing immediately seems out of sorts, is this prank an illusory based one.

"Hey" I yell because Alex wants to drag me around apparently. "What's going on?"

She lets go when I'm back against the wall with them both. "Don't let them see you, they'll think we're snooping."

"Which is exactly what we're doing of course" Dom adds "but them knowing that spoils the action."

This is no prank. "Who are you talking about? Snooping on who?"

"Joe and Samara's downward spiral of a relationship" Alex says uncaringly. "He's in the middle of giving in his notice, and she's not taking it so good."

Slytherin's can really be damn right mean when they want to be, which appears to be all the time. "I can't believe you're listening in to people's private conversations, very delicate ones at that. Joe is your brother, his relationship isn't some reality show."

"Yeah, Joe is my brother, and trust me he should've sent that wench packing months ago. Now do you mind, he was just getting to the part where they talk about finding someone else who'll love them and all that crap." Alex tries to turn back round and it's my turn to yank her away.

"I honestly can't believe you right now. How you can call yourself his family I don't know, but what I do know is you're going to do what family should and leave them both to their business."

"But..." Dom tries and realises I'm not playing.

"Don't you 'but' me, get your arses to class before I hex it there. And believe me I have the arsenal to do exactly that."

With disappointment, slight fear and, most importantly shame on their faces, I lead them away.

The walk is shared in silence, it's quite empowering when you're intimidating enough to reduce cold Slytherin no-gooders to tiny mice. They've learnt very quickly that I'm a force of nature, and you don't want to be in the way of said force.

I wonder though, what brought about this decision from Joe to end his perfectly good relationship. I mean I said before that most relationships won't make it to the end of the year, but Joe didn't have to go and prove me right. I wanted him and Samara to be the exception.

It's not like they're not a good match. She's a brainbox in her own right, quite pretty and a Ravenclaw to boot. She always seemed nice the few times I spoke to her, slightly stand-offish at first but girls are always like that towards other girls around their boyfriends. Just like a guy would be if their roles were reversed.

Was that what this is about? Was she too jealous for his liking? Was there good reason for her to feel jealous? There were four girls in this six person ensemble, and Ilena said Joe may like Rosie.

But they've all been friends for years, before he and Samara got together. Did he only just realise his feelings for Rosie were more than just platonic? That's plausible, and quite romantic as well.

Something told me though that this theory was wrong. Joe hasn't acted any differently around Rosie that I've seen, and she's still giving him lovesick, melancholy eyes whenever she thinks no-one is looking. If he was planning on breaking up with Samara to be with Rosie, why would he agree to spend the summer with her?

No, breaking up with someone I assume is more complicated than that usually. What with the shared memories and care they both clearly had for each other. He obviously cared enough about her to let her down gently...or that could be just what decent boys like Joe do.

I can't believe I'm about to do this but these idiots likely have answers to some of those questions from their little spying game. This just won't go away until I have something to piece together. I hate outside things distracting me from classes so the quicker I get answers the faster I'll refocus.

"I hope your ear-wigging was worth it guys. You can make yourself useful at least if you can tell me why Joe wanted to break up with Samara."

"If you hadn't dragged us away you might've found those answers firsthand"

"Snooping on your brother's private business is not the way to get them Alex. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

"And asking about them behind their back is?" Dom tries to counter but I'm not letting him twist this.

"I'm a fellow friend asking fellow friend's about a fellow friend. It's called concern, you might not have heard it before from all the way down in the dungeons. Where I come from though a friend's personal life is one."

"Alright we get it, but I stand by what I said before, he could've ended this long ago."

Was that a lead from Alex? "What do you mean? Why?"

"She's always been a resentful little cow, it's surely not missed your attention that Joe spends far too much time with us for a guy in a committed relationship with someone on the outside. And that's what she is...the outsider."

"I thought WE were the outsiders."

"To the world yes, but it's also true that the world becomes an outsider to us. Some people can handle that, like Potter and Weasley, others can't."

I don't think I quite agree with that viewpoint, the boys and I still share that deep connection and just because I spend time with another friendship group, doesn't make them an outsider to me. But maybe that's for them to answer.

"But they've dated long enough, why isn't this happening the other way round if she felt so much neglect? Or better yet, join the group so she doesn't have to scrap for his attention?"

"I'm sorry, Samara's brain doesn't emit thought bubbles, otherwise I'd tell you."

"Alright Snarky, why DID Joe break up with her?"

Dom answers "he didn't exactly make it clear, she was asking but his answers were very vague and evasive. He didn't want to tell her why I suppose."

"Well yeah, when you're Joe and fed up with a girl you're not going to tell them that in your break-up speech."

"You heard him Alex, 'its too difficult to explain' Joe said. THE Joe Moon doesn't know to explain something then it's more complicated than just 'love-ya-leave-ya'"

I agree with his point, not his wording. "It's far too out of the blue, one of us would've surely have heard from Joe about his plans to break it off. I take it he didn't tell you guys?"

"Yeah, that's why we were hiding behind a wall." Alex is such a sulky puss when she doesn't get her way.

"So if we had no idea he was going to do it, and Samara hasn't done anything wrong, then that means Joe's problem involves one of us."

"I say 'love-ya-leave-ya' is far more plausible" Dom replies.

"Whatever, I'm sure Joe will explain all when he gets a chance. If he wants to that is" my no-nonsense tone is back "and we will all act like we don't know anything until he decides to do so."

"At least this is good news for Rosie, Joe being single" Dom comments.

"Rosie isn't some rebound girl Dom, she's got more self-respect than that." I don't think Dom was implying that Alex, but it is interesting that you seem almost protective of Rosie all of a sudden.

I think Alex can feel our inquisitive stares and refuses to meet them. It's time for me and Dom to share a knowing smile for a change.

Alex does surprise me though, I'd have thought she might've put her money where her mouth is and-Oh, wait...yeah, the sexuality thing. Alex was a bold character but she wasn't stupid.

Still she could pursue Rosie without outing herself, and we are all an accepting bunch. She shouldn't let Rosie's attraction to Joe stop her.

I finally deduced that the Slytherins are not going to be up to anymore trouble, and could make it to class on their own.

All day this brain has been whirring but not for reasons relating to classwork. There is just this sense that something is about to change in the Breakfast Club. Joe simply is not a person who dumps someone lightly, and for him to do so without bringing it up to his friends, it could only mean trouble for somebody.

Even if it was Rosie he was doing this for, Alex is a reminder that only bad things will come of it. It could be a potential falling out on the cards and that didn't sit right with me.

So I'm writing this note to all the club members, _meeting in the library in ten minutes. _I would explain to you my plan, but I'll be showing you before long so I needn't bother.

I finish that note, duplicate it four times and use the paper airplane charm on them all. Now they're on their way, I will take a headstart. Never needs an excuse to be early at the library this one.

I hope Dom and Alex understand our earlier agreement to stay quiet about the break-up.

Rosie must've already been in the library when I sent the notes, if the stack of books in front of her is anything to go by. She waves the blue paper plane at me. "I like your style."

"It's not exactly ground-breaking though, I mean the Ministry uses that method" says Alex who just followed me in.

"It wasn't supposed to be, I just didn't have the time to acquire five owls."

Am I the only one thinking Alex was a little early for someone who hates the library. In fact if I hadn't turned up seconds before her, she'd be alone with Rosie right now. Well well, very convenient.

"We don't have many organised meetings, which means this is an urgent matter right?" Rosie clarifies.

"Not necessarily, I do need to see you all just so I can work out what I'm doing for summer."

"Well, you know I'm going home so why am I here?" Rosie asks.

"Plans may change Rosie, who knows what could happen just a week away from end of term" just ask Joe.

"Well my Cornwall plans haven't. But I'll stay for the 'meeting' as I've got work to do."

"My plans have changed" Alex reveals. "I'm staying at home."

"What happened to the Lake District?" I ask.

"My dad broke his ankle. Kind of makes walking on hard, dangerous terrain for miles upon miles very difficult. Even with magic."

"And Dom?"

"I'd like to say he wasn't still going but he probably is. It was his family's idea."

Next to show up is the man himself. Dom tries to share a knowing smirk with me, and I will enjoy the look of confusion on his face later as I completely ignore his exchange.

It's a long wait for the next member, and I'm beginning to get...restless, frustrated, worried, just take your pick.

Relief floods through me as Ilena dashes in like the athlete she is. "Sorry! I was asleep when your note came Mione, and paper planes don't wake you up like owls do."

"It's alright Lena, you're here now. I'll punish you later." Erm, what, huh, okay, why?

I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT SEX HAS RUINED PERFECTLY INNOCENT TEASING REMARKS.

She's as red as I am, and I've definitely caught us both off-guard. I can hear sniggering around us, but I'm pretending I can't. "So we're just waiting for Joe, has nobody seen him?"

"I saw Samara on the way here" Ilena also recovers. "Didn't see Joe with her."

I can see Dom ready to blow, but thankfully they don't say a word.

"He doesn't need to show up really, we all know where he is spending his holidays" that almost sounds like Rosie is being bitter.

"Is that what this is?" Ilena asks unsure.

"Yes but" and this is me being genuine here "I don't know what to do, the Burrow is an obvious option but I go there nearly every year."

I'm waiting for Ilena to take the hint, but it was either too subtle for her to notice, or she ignored it completely. That thought annoyed me.

"Merlin, this is completely pointless. Why don't we all just do whatever we want to do and just move on with our lives." Alex is only annoyed because there is more juicy things to discuss that we were ignoring or didn't know about.

"Look, I've been a friend to everyone here for nearly four months now. I just don't want to be ripped away from all this. The quidditch rivalries between us are all legendary, we're never boring nor experience a single day without any drama. We're a team and I'm going to miss this."

"That's quite touching, but I don't see what asking about everyones summer plans is gonna do." Even flattery does nothing to these people.

"Fine, whatever you may as well all go, Joe's clearly not turning up." The obvious disappointment in my body language is evident, but it's aimed at one person in particular.

What do I need to do Ilena, wear a T-shirt with "I want to come over" on it in bold capital letters?

"What a waste of time, if no-one has anything else to say I'm going back to the dungeons, coming Lex?"

Alex makes to follow him but glances back at Rosie a moment. "Err, you go on ahead, I think Rosie has the book I was after."

"I do?" Rosie queries bemused, checking through her stack of reading material whilst Dom gives his Slytherin accomplice a suspicious look. "What book?"

"The book on Astronomy, I forget it's name."

"I don't have any Astronomy books though. I have Charms, Dark Arts, Magical Creatures, Transfiguration" Rosie goes through them completely oblivious to the obvious act of improvisation from Alex.

"Transfiguration!" Alex pipes enthusiastically. "Yep, that's the one."

"I didn't think you took Transfiguration" Dom challenges, knowing full well she doesn't.

"Which is exactly why I need that book, I totally wish I had taken that NEWT class. But alas I can't so the textbooks will have to do."

Dom is not too happy now he's getting elbowed to the side, but he let's it go. "Fine, I'll see you in a bit."

Ilena and me are holding our breaths because we literally can't believe what we're seeing from Alex. Years of inaction, and suddenly she's decided to be a Casanova.

I wonder what brought that on? It couldn't have been anything to do with her rival brother now being single, could it? Getting in before it's too late?

We're invisible to her as she crosses the space to Rosie's table and sits down adjacent to her. Rosie hands her the book and Alex says something else.

By now Ilena was alongside me, joining me in just staring at the two girls now sitting barely inches from each other. Rosie had leant over to show her the book in more detail, but Alex's eyes were not looking at that. They were permanently transfixed on Rosie's face, probably debating whether she should close the short gap and kiss those pink lips.

"Mione, pinch me"

"Why?"

"Cos I'm not sure if I truly did wake up from my nap."

"I can assure you that you're not dreaming."

"Well, then this is a turn up for the books. Alex pursuing Rosie, and Samara crying in the hallway. Have I missed something during my little snooze?" Boy have you, it had to be down to me to enlighten her.

"Only the biggest thing since the Big Bang" I finally turn away from the very romantic scene with Ilena following curiously. "Basically the reason Joe hasn't turned up to this gathering is something to do with the fact he broke up with Samara earlier."

"He never!" Ilena exclaims so loud it earns us a hushed shushing voice from a far-off Madam Pince. "No wonder she looked so distraught. Why though?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. Dom and Alex were spying on them earlier, they said he was very vague and never gave her a definitive answer. But he never told any of us about his decision to end things, and he didn't show up here. What do you make from that?"

"He's keeping it from us. But why?"

"That brings me back to the scene we've just witnessed. Alex makes her move after years of fawning for Rosie; a desperation move. Because what is more threatening to your chances with someone, than the known crush of that someone becoming single?"

"So your saying the reason Joe has dumped Samara, is because he wants to date Rosie" Ilena don't process this before I can explain that it's merely a theory on virtually unreliable grounds. Too late. "It's a love triangle, with two siblings on opposite sides."

"Ilena, I wasn't stating facts. We can't assume anything until Joe has a chance to explain himself."

"Come on Hermione, nothing else makes sense. I've known Joe much longer than you and there's usually nothing he won't share with us. If he's not doing so now, it can only be because one of us is the problem. Perhaps two."

"You can't speculate too much about these things. There are many variables we're not considering, like Alex being his sister. He knows she has a thing for Rosie, why would he meddle with that? And it might not be Rosie at all, or any of us. He might just not want us to judge him so harshly."

Ilena isn't letting this drop at all. "You wouldn't have told me that theory at all if you didn't believe it Hermione."

"I..." she's right, and I feel so guilty because I'm a person of facts and evidence, yet I'm throwing wild speculations around and then denouncing them when I finally realise it was jumping the gun. "It's the most plausible theory, but it's not necessarily true."

Ilena ponders on, like a dog with a bone. "Someone needs to speak to him, get him to admit the truth."

"Interrogate him? But he's done nothing wrong?"

"He hasn't been straight with us, and is avoiding us all."

"Ilena it's not our business, we shouldn't be talking behind his back about things we don't know anything about." Hypocrisy duly noted, but in my defense I was only telling her to fill her in on what's going on. Not to launch an investigation.

"This is our business if it messes Rosie and Alex around."

I'm not getting through to her, I've planted a bud I can't remove and its going to grow and grow until a fight breaks out. "If I talk to him will you promise not to bring it up?"

"I don't know"

"Ilena, leave it all up to me will you? " The last thing Joe needs after a day like this is a grilling.

Ilena's face softens and I'm sighing in relief because that was hard. "Alright, only because I have faith in you."

"Thank you. Now about the holidays-"

"I'm waiting for permission to be granted from my parents as we speak, you didn't think I was ever allowing you to disappear for six weeks did you?" Ilena reveals with a sly grin.

I might've crushed her in my bare arms, but screw it...I have a suitcase to pack.

"Joe, hold up"

Joe pivots away from the door, holding it open for me with a soft but weary smile. "Hey".

"Thanks for holding the door like a gentleman" I pat his arm and close the door behind me. "So stranger, where've you been this past week huh?"

"Oh, exams getting on top, you know the drill." Pathetic attempt at a lie I must say.

"Right, are we the exam police or something because you've avoided us all week?"

"I...didn't need the distractions okay. Surely you understand that, better than I do in fact?"

"Ahuh, yeah I would if I actually believed you. Come on, you can tell me can't you?" I'll squeeze his arm, maybe that'll reassure him.

He sighs and laughs simultaneously, if that's possible. "Can't keep anything from Hermione Granger right? As it happens I've just ended things with Samara, well 'just' as in a week ago."

Cue fake surprise "oh, really, I'm so sorry. How are you coping? Silly question, no wonder why you've been so distant."

Joe scratches his neck nervously. "Yeah, it's been rough but I had my reasons, in the end it's better this way."

"But you had something there, why give that up?"

I wonder if he made this clueless face when he was ending it with her. "Feelings...just change I suppose. It isn't fair to her when my hearts no longer in it."

"It was once, why isn't it now?"

"Things don't stay the same forever, if there's a reason why this didn't I haven't found it." I believe that less than I believed his exam story.

"Well, I suppose when one love dies another begins, definitely seems that way recently."

"What do you mean?" he takes my bait like a greedy catfish.

"Well Alex has finally made a move on Rosie, hasn't asked her out yet but they've been mightily close this past week." Yeah, Alex simply cannot let Rosie out her sight at the moment, for fear she'll bump into her single brother.

"Wow, that's excellent. Good for her."

"Yeah" he barely reacted, he doesn't seem surprised at all. "Not bothered by that then."

"Absolutely not, long time coming I say"

Okay, that blew me completely out the water. "Wait, you want her to get with Rosie?"

"Of course I do, she's pined for so long I have the headaches to prove it. A week ago I said I had enough of it all, so I told her if I finally broke it off with Samara she should also ask out Rosie."

"She...she knew you were going to break up with Samara? So why lie to me about not knowing?" All pretense gone now, I'm furious.

Joe doesn't at all seem like this is new to him. He was part of it too "you bastard."

"Can I explain?"

"Very quickly before you'll be in too much pain to speak"

"We had a little pact between us. We'd help each other out only if we helped ourselves first. She'd pursue Rosie and I'd go missing for a week so they could get closer with me out the way. In return I break up with Samara and she'd help me keep the secret of why until I was ready to tell somebody."

Of course she knew the truth. She didn't let slip his secret. Gets undisputed attention from Rosie. Mission accomplished.

I can only assume Dom wasn't involved. My only reason for that was his reaction in the library to Alex ditching him, that was too authentic to be acting.

Such a deceitful scheme that was never necessary. "I'm appalled at this you know, not impressed. You've made a mockery out of me, and Dom I think, but mostly me. I stood up to Ilena for you."

Yeah you duck your head. "I'm sorry about that, Alex didn't bank on you showing up and getting involved. Once you were there was no going back, it was that or reveal all."

"And what is so bad that revealing it would be so disastrous?"

Joe's looking at me weird. "Nothing I hope, I was scared though."

"Of what?"

"Rejection."

"But you said you aren't pursuing anyone, Alex is pursuing Rosie."

"I never said I wasn't pursuing anyone, _that_ is why I agreed to break up with Samara. And it isn't Rosie."

I'm literally too muddled up right now, if it isn't Rosie then "who?"

The moment he steps forward and cups my cheek, I know. "You Hermione".

And he kisses me.

**Oh dear, what have I done, too much drama. Give me until next chapter and I'll fix it. Or not.** **See ya next time...**


	5. Is There Something I Should Know?

**Happy birthday...it's someone's birthday out there right. Take this chapter as a gift from me.****I've got an idea readers, how about you comment your own OC and I may well bring them to life in the story at some point. Team work. I don't want huge bios though; provide a name, gender, age, house and a brief summary on their personality. I'll do the rest.****We left off with me potentially breaking hearts, so here's some more...**Ilena's POV (because Hermione's head is too spacey to narrate at the moment)

That makes nine minutes and twenty seven...eight seconds. Smashing the record here Hermione, just the twenty odd seconds would've done it I think. Was this silence sponsored, and if so where's the money going?

Alright, come on the kids in Africa are fed now, it's okay to talk again. "Spag Bol"

Hermione's eyes flicker to me, not quite understanding. Still no noise.

"Spag bol" I reiterate.

She's frowning, but still silent.

"Spag! Bol!"

"I heard you, what about it?" Finally, it was like drawing blood from a stone.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

Seriously now "Well firstly what is spag bol, and secondly what's wrong with you today?"

AND SHE ANSWERS THE _FIRST _QUESTION. "Spaghetti bolognese"

"Oh, okay it's a trim job. Sorry it's just my mum picks up the jargon without fully knowing what it means. Apparently we'll have that for dinner tonight, as soon as she finds out what spag bol is."

"Oh lovely, I'm used to my mum's recipe, now she's got competition."

"I'll tell her that, she's competitive when it comes to cooking. And what about my second question?" After all, spag bol was just the snappiest way of getting your head out the clouds.

"Remind me what that was"

"You know"

"Ilena, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Anything will do, we've got a carriage all to ourselves, summer of our lives ahead of us, and you just wanna sit there and star gaze in broad daylight" If I sound hurt that's because I'm milking it.

"You haven't exactly engaged me into conversation until now" Hermione replies, now I know I can hear that guilt she's trying to disguise.

"I usually don't have to. Well fine then, how did your chat with Joe go?"

She immediately breaks into a smile, and now she's forcing it down with little success. "It went well I guess".

"And? What's the big secret?" If I was right all along I'll smack Joe when I see him next.

"Well, we were right I suppose" I'm warming my hand up as I speak, for maximum damage. "He was pursuing someone in The Breakfast Club...and it was me."

Shock, just pure shock. "Repeat that again."

"Joe fancies me" Hermione's sugar sweet smile couldn't be more sickening. "He broke up with Samara so he could ask me out."

Knuckles clenching. Arms shaking. Temperature rising. Blood boiling. "Really?"

"Are you okay Ilena?"

"Yes! Yes, I am" what's my excuse "I just feel very sick...er, unwell. Stomach ache."

"You shouldn't have wolfed down those pancakes then should you?" Hermione teases, not knowing how very, very unhappy her good mood is making mine plummet.

"What did _you _say?" I already bloody know, that smile is universal language for 'I've got a boyfriend'.

"Yes, but we're taking it slow. It's my first relationship and it was right out-the-blue, still need time to process. But he kisses good, and he is cute and smart..."

I stop listening, I cannot bear to hear any more. I wish I hadn't opened my bloody mouth to begin with. I wish I had ignored Hermione and confronted Joe myself. I wish Joe was here right now, so I could beat the living crap out of him.

This was the ultimate betrayal. Me and Joe never properly discussed my feelings for Hermione, but he KNEW ABOUT THEM. He never told me he liked Hermione either! This was a robbery! How could he do that to me?!

He was, and always has been my closest friend...how could he do this?

No, I won't cry. Hermione's right here and she doesn't know. This isn't her fault, she's never had a relationship before and Joe is handsome and nice. Or was before he decided to take his best friend's crush for himself.

Oh face the music Ilena, you never had a chance anyway. Obviously Hermione is not like you, so it was never going to happen. And even if she was, being with me would ruin her life, not fulfil it.

Face it, you're abnormal. Forever be alone. Alex and Rosie are not even a couple yet, but they have to date in secret forever. And they're the lucky ones.

Oh god, I've got to spend a week with a girl who I know now is taken, and wouldn't look twice at me even if she wasn't. Why did Joe have to ruin everything?

"...I don't know, what do you think?" Her voice filters back in.

"Oh, yeah"

Hermione raises her eyebrows, she needs more than that.

"Yeah, go for it. It all sounds...awesome."

"Brilliant, I'll owl him when we get there."

"You'll what now?"

"Owl Joe"

"Oh right, can't not hear from him for more than two seconds right?" I hope that sounded like I was joking.

"Don't be silly, Joe would want to know straight away if he's coming or not. If it's all okay then I should owl him at the first opportunity."

I wish I paid attention to what I just agreed to, can't ask her about it without her finding out I wasn't listening. Big trouble then.

"Yes, absolutely. You should definitely message him when we get home. Tell him the news."

"Yeah, he's going to be thrilled, spending a day with his girlfriend and best friend in snowy old Sweden."

Oh crud. And also not all of Sweden is cold, just pointing that out.

Well, I've said it and now I'm being held to it. He's just gotta rub it in my face, hasn't quite done enough to destroy me has Joe. He'll kiss her at every given opportunity, winking at me from over Hermione's shoulder like a sleazeball.

I hate him.

We're sitting in a compartment with Harry and Ron now. She's retelling her fairytale romance to them whilst I fake smile away. I chose the window seat so I had the chance to brood out of it on the ride home.

I see Rosie and Alex hug on the platform the other side of the glass, they spot me and wave. I don't return it, their cuteness is just a reminder of what I'll never have. Not that they even noticed, so wrapped up in each other.

Oh no, not him.

Joe just shows up with Dom on his flank, smiling away like the cat that got the cream. He joins his sister and says something to them all. His sister smiles and digs at his arm playfully. Three guesses what they are talking about.

Rosie is the only one who turns back to me upon hearing what he says, her eyes full of concern. She's the only one who understands what this means for me.

They all walk onto the train together. Joe actually spots me on the way in and his smile instantly drops. He turns his head away faster than I thought physically possible.

Well Joe Moon, if you're thinking I'm giving up so easily then you've got another thing coming. Hermione is spending the next week at MY house. You get one day at MY house, that leaves me six days to make Hermione completely forget about you. She'll have so much fun with me she'll never be able to have fun without me ever again.

This means war.

Hermione's POV

The train pulls to a stop and not a single student dawdles on the way out. Well except for Ilena that is.

"Come on Lena, you'll be travelling back to Hogwarts if you go any slower."

"There's no rush, my parents are never here on time."

"Still I've got people to wish a happy summer to, I'll be wishing them a happy Christmas soon."

She grunts as she suddenly zooms by and stomps off the train. Clearly someone hasn't got a sense of humour today.

I rush to her side "now it's my turn to ask you the same question from earlier, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" she sighs. "I just don't feel myself today."

"Ilena it's the summer holidays, hell even I'm excited to be away from school. And we get a week to have the best fun of our lives. What is there to be gloomy about?"

She shakes her head and shrugs. "You're right, I honestly don't know. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

What poor luck that is, ill on the first day of freedom. "Come on, let's catch up with Harry and Ron. I can't go without saying goodbye to them."

She's perked up a bit at least, she gets on well with the boys to my upmost relief.

Molly Weasley is already into her round of powerful, motherly hugs. "Mum, ge' orf" Ron tries to resist but Molly is like Devil's Snare, only tightens the more you fight.

Arthur greets me as Molly moves onto Ginny. "Hermione, have a good summer won't you?"

"I definitely will Mr Weasley, this is my friend Ilena. I'm spending the week in Sweden with her" I direct him to my slightly out-of-place but thankfully smiling Swede beside me.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss?" here it comes.

"Lyomberg, and don't bother spelling it" She jokes and shakes his hand.

"Ah, you're Scandinavian, tell me...what is ABBA? I hear muggles there really love them, but I'm not quite sure what they do?" More like the entire muggle world loves them Arthur.

"They are the biggest pop band out of Sweden, possibly biggest in the world too. They don't make music so much anymore, but in the seventies and eighties they were THE biggest thing going."

"Musicians, I've always wanted to meet a muggle who can play music."

"I know one, my sister is in a band. She's actually on tour at the moment."

Are you kidding me? "You never told me that?"

Ilena gives me a look that says it's not such a big deal, but I was only joking when I thought Ilena's family were rockstars. "What are your parents?"

"My dad's a movie director and my mum's a glamour model"

"You're joking?"

"I am yes" Oh I'm so getting her back for that.

"Oh Hermione" Well, here's my turn in the Molly clutch hold. "It's great to see you."

"You too Mrs Weasley" I said from between her bossum. Molly does not hold back and faces always become accustomed with her enormous cleavage.

I'm free again and she turns to Ilena, who must've been having a right giggle at my expense cos her cheeks are rosier than usual. "And who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Ilena, Hermione's friend." Oh Ilena, Molly Weasley doesn't deal in handshakes, it's hugs or nothing.

Molly swoops in on her and I can hear the breath that was meant to be Ilena's attempt at surprise. "It's wonderful to meet you, and such a pretty girl. You just call me Molly or Mrs Weasley, not many choose the first option."

Free at last, whilst still unsettled, Ilena attempts a smile. "Right, thank you Mrs Weasley."

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Harry. "Ilena is getting the full Weasley initiation I see."

"Of course. Enjoy your summer and please stay out of trouble, especially around this one." I indicate to Ron who just joins us.

"Hey, who's the one with the attraction to anything dangerous, me or him?" Ron actually has a point there.

"I'll try my best, I'll even walk around in bubble wrap if I have to."

I move in and hug them both. "Have fun guys, but not too much we've got NEWTs next year."

"Next year is next year, the holidays are now" Ron replies.

I thump him once in the shoulder and Harry takes the initiative. "We promise to do some studying."

By now the Weasley clan are on their way out and both Ron and Harry nod respectfully at Ilena next to me.

"Well that was the Weasleys, now where are the Lyombergs?" I ask, fake impatience evident with the folded arms.

Ilena smiles but she's interrupted in mid-speech. "Herm" One bad thing about my boyfriend is his pet name for me, have to do something about that.

He approaches and immediately scoops me into his arms. Totally beats Molly's. He's soft for a guy, his muscles aren't harsh like I thought they would be. It's nice. "Joe, Ilena says it's okay for you to stay."

"Ohh, huh really? Tha-That's nice, thank you Lenny" Why's his voice all wobbly and nervous?

"Don't mention it...Joe." Very cold from Ilena there.

"Erm you two" I pull away from Joe now "is there something I don't know about?"

"No, nope, not at all. Ilena has not yet forgiven me for avoiding everyone is all, ain't that right Il's" Joe addresses Ilena, are his eyes pleading with her?

"Absolutely, there are just some things you have to share with friends, you know. What they think, who they like, that sort of thing. Keeping things from people is against the friendship handbook, amongst other things."

Whilst Ilena is right she is being a little dramatic. "Come on Ilena, Joe had his reasons. And it resulted in something good right?" I'm not just saying this because I happen to be that reason.

"Il's, I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, I just..." he trails off when Ilena looks ready to spit acid at him.

"I'm letting you stay at my house aren't I? Consider yourself lucky."

Joe gives up with a saddened sigh, and I can only watch as two very close friends turn their back on each other.

Joe's smile towards me doesn't reach his eyes. "Maybe me coming to see you isn't a very good idea."

Damn it, I hate being caught in the middle. "Give me time okay, I'll try talk her round, she'll listen to me. If it doesn't work by Wednesday then I'll come visit you for the day."

"But Mione" Ilena cries out, clearly not happy with what she just overheard in this private conversation.

"Ilena, if you're going to be so unreasonable then I'll go home now. I will not be made to choose sides in a fight that shouldn't be continuing in the first place." I don't get angry at Ilena much, this might actually be the first time, but this is where her attitude today has driven me.

"Look Herm, don't waste your energy about it okay" Joe holds me by the shoulders gently. "Don't you two fallout as well, it's the summer and we're meant to enjoy it."

His eyes are so reassuring, way to make a girl swoon. Oh, and the cupping of the cheeks, he's trying to melt me into a puddle of goo.

"I've gotta go, folks are waiting. Enjoy Sweden, and owl me later okay."

"I will" I say, planting a kiss on him. It just deepens and I cling onto his shoulders like a girl possessed. Is this what I've been missing, because I don't think I could go without it ever again.

"Alright Romeo, let Juliet go or mum and dad will flip" Alex says from out of nowhere.

Joe pulls away, squeezing my hand. "See ya later, you too Ils"

Ilena takes some attention away from some fluff on her shirt to lift a single finger and wiggle it his way.

Then Joe and Alex are gone, leaving me to stand here and share my disappointment with Ilena through a simple facial expression.

"What?" she says cluelessly.

"You were fine on the train, you didn't seem so animus towards him on the carriage either when we talked about him. You even said yes to him staying with us. All of a sudden he's like your worst enemy."

"What can I say, seeing him again just made me angry, I wanted to forgive him but I can't just yet."

I stand before her a concerned friend, knowing there is more to this story than she's sharing. "It's more than that I know it is."

"You're overthinking it"

"You're lying to me. The very thing you are angry with Joe about, is what you're doing to me right now. So I know there's more to your anger than you're letting on. Talk to me."

Ilena looks away, not even able to meet my eyes. "My parents will be here soon, we should start moving."

"Ilena, is there something I should know about? You...you don't have a problem with me dating Joe do you?" That possibility just struck me like a train. Ever since I told her we were dating she's been off with me.

Ilena is looking more uncomfortable by the second.

"You like him, and now I'm dating him. That's it isn't it?" It's a best friends worst nightmare, getting with the guy she likes. But she said she didn't, and why is she at him and not me. Did he reject her once and she never got over it?

"Hermione, I'll forgive Joe if you stop asking these questions. I promise you that's it nothing to worry about. Please." She takes my hand and squeezes it, her touch is softer than Joe's.

She hasn't convinced me, the opposite has happened, but I obey her request. More so I myself can stop feeling guilty for a while.

"Here we go, my parents are here" Ilena never lets my hand go as she leads me away from the now empty platform.

Our summer can begin finally...and at just the right time.

**Two perspectives in this chapter, aren't you lucky. Whose side are you on?**

**Remember, send in your OCs and you just might see them feature in this story.**


	6. Money can't buy you love

**"If you can't spell it you shouldn't say it" well, if I can't spell it I shouldn't type it down. Yes, I misspelt Ljömberg last chapter, like an absolute mug. In my defense it does sound like it's spelt with a Y.**

**Thanks for your reviews too, keep the suggestions coming, the OC idea is open for many chapters to come, so keep them coming.**

**If you're a knowledgable person you'd have worked out what decade this story is set in. Ipod's weren't invented until 2000 and there's a song in this chapter that came out in 2004, so before I get reviews telling me I got the timeline wrong, note that I purposely wrote this story in the 00's, 2006-2008 is the entire story duration in fact. **

Draw a picture of your perfect family, and Ilena's mum and dad would match it quite well.

Sandy blonde hair and rust coloured beard, her dad is like the most benelovent viking of all time. His kind smile stretches so wide, without a smidge of creepiness. The only other man I've met whose eyes twinkle with so much mirth as this man, is the great Albus Dumbledore.

He could be a young, Swedish, muggle Dumbledore.

And Ilena's mum, beholds a smaller smile but just as warm. White blonde hair that is far more cared after than Ilena's. Her physique is just like her daughter's though, can see where Lena's athleticism comes from.

Honestly, they are a rather attractive and happy-looking family. I could imagine them as rockstars definitely, but also film stars, celebrities...you basically are looking at top class people.

And I'm going to be staying in a mansion? I hadn't actually realised Ilena's background is so...well, rich.

"Mother this is Hermione, father this is Hermione, Hermione this is father, Hermione this is mother." Ilena introduces us, too excited to endure the formalities for too long.

"And this is our daughter Ilena, when she believes we're about to embarrass her" Father Ljömberg jovially answers in a thicker accent than his daughter. He is extending his hand to me and I don't know why I hesitate.

Too blown away by their staggering smiles, that's why. "Pleasure to meet you, Ilena said you were cool but I think that was down-playing it a bit."

"Ha ha" his laugh is jolly and bassy, it goes right through you all warm and comforting. "We need this girl around every day with compliments like that. Lucas is the name."

Then mother Ljömberg pushes through and hugs me. Not a Molly Weasley hug that rearranges your innards and cracks your spine, a friendly hug just like one of Ilenas. Hugs you could live and die in happily.

"Hermione, a beautiful name. You can call me Tyra, do forgive me if I ruin the English language, I do my best."

"Your English is wonderful...and don't bother too much about it. We can barely speak it ourselves."

"Hermione has explained that spag bol is just a lazy term for spaghetti bolognese mother." Ilena informs her.

"Italian it is then. I don't really like spaghetti pasta, so I'll do it with tagliatelle. Oh, lamb or beef Hermione?" Tyra asks me.

"I really don't have a preference, it all sounds absolutely delicious to me." My stomach is growling at the mention of such rich, filling food.

"We should get going mother, the barrier will close soon" Ilena hurries her.

Wait hold on "you're mug-I mean non-magical people, my parents have never gotten through the barrier?"

"Oh, we've got a wizard guide who apparates my parents in, takes them directly from Sweden to here" Ilena explains. "It's a one-way trip though because they can't keep the anti-apparation wards down for too long, for security reasons."

"How do they get out then?"

"Once you're on the platform anyone can get out, _Hogwarts: A History _only says muggles can't come through, but they can leave the same way we can."

"Yes, very helpful your school is, very helpful. Right, we'd better get going before your sister eats all the food from the refrigerator" Tyra says it like a joke, but I get the feeling Ilena's sister may actually be a fridge raider.

But wasn't she supposed to be on tour?

Ilena has the same thought as me, and she's very unenthusiastic about the news. "Parrot's home?"

Parrot?

"_Sabina _is home, yes" Lucas confirms. "She's working on her first solo cover on piano, and she wanted to use the music room to practice in."

"What about her tour?" Ilena questions.

"The band is having a hate-us, though I don't know what they did to hate each other" Tyra comments, and I click on immediately to correct her.

"I think you mean _hiatus_, and I presume they're just taking a break from performing until Sabina has learnt the song fully." So you're an expert on how the music industry works then are you Hermione?

Tyra appears gleeful to have learnt the true pronounciation of a word. Lucas smiles at me "it's great to have you with us Hermione".

Acceptance, how sweet it tastes.

We arrive in Sweden from ministry to ministry, and then a portkey to the Ljömbergs house. Or as I had estimated, their mansion.

"How rich are you exactly?" I ask, I know it's rude but I'd be gloating about it if I lived in this place.

"We're set for life, but I wouldn't care if we lost it all tomorrow. We pride ourselves on family and fulfilment, and money doesn't come into it with us." Ilena truthfully answers, and I know she's not just saying that. She never spoke of her family's wealth, or has entitlement issues. And it speaks volumes that she can easily buy and do anything she wants, but chooses to completely live ordinarily.

The place doesn't have that long drive with the hedges, but it appears they like to ride the waters to get around. The sea goes round the back of the building, and I can see white yachts docked at a jetty.

The house has marble columns with...yes limestone walls. About six storeys at least above a large front door, the size you'd find on a barn. A large water fountain completed the setting. It is absolutely staggering.

"Hey" Ilena whispers into my ear, I didn't even hear her move. "You wanna know what it's got?"

"Every room imaginable I think"

"Not quite, but it does have a library. And it's quite impressive, a fraction the size of Hogwart's but still plenty to read."

"Well you'll know where to find me if I suddenly disappear" I turn towards her in amazement. "Ilena, have you ever seen the film _Richie Rich"_?

"With McCauley Caulkin, yes I've seen it but don't worry my parents haven't gone missing up until now, so I think we're safe" Ilena jokes.

"No I mean...well in the film, Richie has everything he could ever want in money and loving parents, but it's very hard for him to make friends."

"I see where this is going...you think my wealth has something to do with why it's difficult for me to fit in" her voice is laced with amusement but I honestly never intended to imply that.

"No no, it's just-"

"Relax Mione, I can see why you think so, but as you already know I never mentioned my family or my home to anyone, not even you. Therefore nobody actually knows I'm wealthy, and I'm incredibly glad about that. My reason for not fitting in is like I said it was, people just don't understand the real me."

"Well I do" I couldn't be more serious about that.

"Which is why I'm letting you spend a week here, I don't give this opportunity to just anyone" she pats my hand that I had no idea she was holding. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Every square inch of this place is worth more than my entire house in England. The front hall with the chessboard flooring, worth about twenty thousand. The huge kitchen with a half-moon worktop made of granite, worth about thirty thousand. Three main bathrooms and an en suite in the master bedroom, fifteen thousand each.

Seven more bedrooms, the aforementioned library, two dining rooms, a boardroom (used as emergency board meetings for Lucas' telecommunications company), two offices, a home cinema, a games room. We pass the lot.

I would call this over-indulgence, but thinking about it I don't think that's true. You've got millions, enough to last generations, have you ever known a millionaire not to spend their money. The Ljömberg's have money that they put to use, it doesn't mean the money is all that they are about.

We just leave this incredible library, and I'll be seeing it again very soon. "So your sister Sabina, why did you call her Parrot?"

Ilena chuckles "you'll see when you meet her".

Right, I'm guessing there's a resemblance thing going on there. "You weren't very happy about her being home earlier, do you not get on well?"

Ilena pulls that face she makes whenever she hates to explain something. Sort of an elongated wince. "It's not that we don't get on, we get on better than she does with mum and dad. But Sabina is a free spirit, with a punkish attitude."

"Makes sense, she's in a band."

"Yeah I spose. Sabina is a very bold character like me, but incredibly flirtatious."

"There's nothing wrong with that if it's only playful."

Ilena shakes her head "it doesn't always end at playful, she takes it too far."

I'm not judging her until I meet her, but I would be lying if I said I'm not a little anxious to meet her after that. "So where's the music room?"

"This way" Ilena leads me down another hallway, it's like being back at Hogwarts except much fancier. "She'll be practising hard so we cannot make too much noise."

"You don't have to tell me that, I spend most my days in a library don't forget"

"I couldn't possibly"

The sound of a piano tells me we're getting close. Wait, I recognise this...oh that's right "so she's practising a cover song?"

"Yeah, she's been trying for years to persuade the band leader Jenna to let her do a solo piano performance as a sort of wind down at live performances. She's the second lead singer and usually plays guitar, but Jenna's the main song-writer."

"Why has it taken so long for Jenna to agree to it?" seems like the band leader is too arrogant to give anyone else a chance.

"Not sure, but I suppose she can't write for piano, and she believes a cover cheapens their bands potential. Which is BS if you ask me." Ilena adds with an eye roll. I agree.

"So what changed her mind?"

"I guess we'll find that bit out together."

We make it to the door where the music seems to be coming from, she stops with her hand on the door, hesitant.

"We don't have to go in if she's working" I say even though I really want to see her sister play.

"Oh don't worry, she doesn't mind an audience, as long as we're quiet. But I just want you to know that...yes, she did choose to have her hair that way, it wasn't some horrific accident in a hair dye factory" Ilena laughs and swings the door open.

I can hear the music much clearer now and I recognise it from Ilena's spare Ipod she's letting me borrow. An excellent choice actually for piano.

I hear a fumbled note followed by a soft grumble in Swedish "_Din Jävla".__"_That means 'damn it' in Swedish" Ilena whispers with a giggle. "Mother wouldn't like that language."

Oh no, did our entrance cause her to make a mistake. Phew, she's playing again. Oh my word, Ilena was right her hair is very vibrant indeed. But it's not that funny, it looks very cool in fact.

She's playing on a grand piano...of course, facing a wall with floor-to-ceiling window panels overlooking the choppy sea. Her hair is black mainly, jet black. Around her ears are two patches of coloured hair flowing in tendrils, one baby blue and the other bubblegum pink.

We sit at a sofa just behind her at the piano, where I can see her entire body in motion, not just her fingers. The whole length and width of the piano visible as she plays. She never once looks up to acknowledge us, even though I'm positive she knows we're here.

She stops in the middle of a bar, now speaking to herself in English. "Okay okay, got it. From the top."

She begins the song once again and that familiar intro is accompanied by her beautiful singing voice this time.

"_You say you wander your own land_, _but when I think about it I don't see how you can" _her fingers move fluidly over the keys, that familiar music becoming now a very familiar song. "_You're aching, you're breaking, and I can see the pain in your eyes. Says everybody's changing and I don't know why."_

_"So little time, try to understand that I'm, trying to make a move just to stay in the game, I try to stay awake and remember my name, but everybody's changing and I don't feel the same."_She's an absolute machine, usually people find it hard to sing and play at the same time, she's like Elton John on the keys. I can hear Ilena humming beside me too.

"_You're gone from here, soon you will disappear, fading into beautiful light, cause everybody's changing and I don't feel right."_

"She's incredibly talented...are you sure she doesn't play piano regularly?" I whisper to Ilena, this is a star in the making if she can master TWO instruments at such a young age.

"It's her second instrument, but she played piano years before she got into electric guitar" she whispers back.

"That's amazing, I'd love to hear her original stuff too, but won't the rest of her music be in Swedish?"

"Only a couple of their early ones. You don't get very successful if you don't sing in English, and they're looking at getting onto the national scene."

"They're doing _that _well. I think I might get her autograph."

"Oh god...please do NOT ask her for that."

I was only joking, but she's definitely worthy of fame that's for sure.

"_So little time, try to understand that I'm, trying to make a move just to stay in the game, I try to stay awake and remember my name, but everybody's changing and I don't feel the same. Ohhh, everybody's changing and I don't feel the same."_Was that the last chord, oh yes, brilliant!

Oh bum, what did I just do? I just clapped like a seal. I gave a flipping standing ovation before I could stop myself. Ilena's laughing but that's the least of my concern, because Sabina's eyes are on me for the first time. "Errr, I'm sorry."

The most erotic smile I've ever seen grows on the face of the multi-coloured girl, who for the record is the spitting image of Ilena. Except has green eyes, and the obvious difference in hairstyle. "Well hello."

"Hello" my response is far too squeaky.

_"_You must be that magical British girl who's come to stay with us. I had my doubts at first, but having such a gorgeous face around is certain to liven this place up." She gets up from the piano stool and stands before me, eyes doing laps of my body. My god, she's taller than I thought. "What's your name sugar?"

"Her name is Hermione, and stop looking at her like that, you're creeping her out" Ilena admonishes her beside me.

Ilena was completely ignored by her older sister, she's adamant on checking me out. This isn't flirting, this is someone hitting on me. "Tell me Hermione, would you like to have a go on the piano? I can show you a thing or two, things you never thought your fingers could do."

Oh the sexual implications there "erm, I er, I know a few tunes, nothing like what you just played."

"Oh well, then allow me" She snatched my hand up, holding it to her lips. "Oh yes, you've got incredibly long fingers, piano fingers. You can reach notes with more ease than stubby fingers." She kisses the knuckles and a jolt of something goes straight through me.

"Oi Parrot, she's got a boyfriend, so stop harrassing her" Ilena's getting irritated and I'm getting hot under the collar too.

"Where, I don't see him?" Her eyes haven't left my face for a single moment.

"He-he is coming in-n-n a few days" She just sucked my knuckle!

"You heard her, now stop it" Ilena stands and stands there in challenge, despite the height difference of above seven inches in favour of Sabina.

"Dear sister, Hermione must be thirsty why don't you run to the kitchen and get us some lemonade?" Sabina suggests, I get the distinct impression we won't be drinking any lemonade if Ilena walks out that door.

"I'm really, perfectly fine" I don't know why I'm not smacking her in the ear for trying it on. I physically can't do anything but sit here and get worked up.

"Are you sure, your throat sounds very dry to me?" Yeah, that's a very recent development caused by you.

"Are you deaf she said she's fine, besides we can both go down for some lemonade. You have some practicing to do, or were you lying to mum and dad about why you're here?" Ilena disconnected my hand from Sabina's and it's like I'm taking my first breath again.

Sabina's eyes turn away from mine and her expression darkens. "You're such a buzzkill, no wonder you've never had a-"

"MUM!!!" Ilena screamed at the top of her lungs, which you're gonna have to do in a place as big as this.

"Shut your mouth you little snitching _skit_! Can't fight your own damn battles! You know what fine, get the hell out, I never gave you permission to come in in the first place!" Sabina tears into her before storming back to the piano.

Ilena doesn't waste a second and physically pulls me off the sofa and out the room. She's stopped at door by Sabina's parting words for me. "Hey Hermione, the offers still on, my door is always open, unless there's a cause good enough to lock it."

A shiver of something down my spine and we're gone.

"Arrghh, didn't I tell you, she's a psycho!" Ilena growls and releases me.

I'm a little shell-shocked, what happened to me in there? "She's very intense that's for sure."

"She's like that with any new pretty face, and I knew...I knew the moment mum said she was back home that THAT was going to happen. I tried to prepare you but I didn't want to scare you."

"Well...at least I know how good of a musician she is, she's got that on her side." But I just can't shake off that feeling I got when she was saying all those innuendos, and sucking my fingers...why wasn't that revolting?

This is incredibly embarrassing to admit, you young ones cover your eyes because my woman's region is absolutely soaked, and I'm pretty sure pee isn't the culprit.

That aroused me. Nothing has ever aroused me like that before. But what does it mean? I didn't think of Joe at all during that exchange, and that's horrible for me to admit that. What's more I'm scared of what might've occurred if Ilena hadn't have been in the room.

Would I have cheated on my boyfriend in the same day that we got together?

Shut up, she was just screwing with your head. She wouldn't have actually done it, surely. I wouldn't have let her, the minute she went anywhere intimate I would've snapped at her and run out of there.

Now you know to never be alone with her, you know what to expect now. And I most certainly will not be taking her up on her offer to give me 'finger lessons'.

**The song Sabina performed for us was Everybody's Changing by Keane. And it belongs to them, but I'm learning to play that song myself so slipped it in here.**

**Is Hermione figuring out things about herself she hasn't discovered before? How far will Sabina take this? Can Joe come onto the scene quick enough for Hermione to stay faithful? What about Ilena, will she have TWO people to contend with?****You'll have to check back when I update next**


	7. MissBrightside

I **could never write a novel, my muse does not do commitment. I think I'm just destined to write multiple stories on the go. That's my curse.****Oh well...there are worse curses out there. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter title is a twist on the song by The Killers. Since my chapter titles have delved into the realms of musical lyrics I might as well stick to this theme. Feel free to find these songs on Spotify or something, they very much compliment the story.**

Ilena POV

_Knock knock knock._ Being interrupted in mid-gurgle is a choke hazard, so thanks whoever it is for trying to kill me. "o' 'eck" I spit out the remains of the toothpaste impeding my speech capability. This better be someone important.

"Come on Snowflake, you didn't pay to use the water so hurry up" Totally and completely unimportant. My second least favourite person in this house.

"I'm brushing my teeth, and there are other bathrooms in the house you know" I tell her. Just for annoying me I think I might flood the sink. It can't overflow, but a full basin of water never fails to irritate her.

"On my floor, with a song to work on and a rehearsal tonight, this is MY bathroom" she needs to work on her attitude a lot more than she does her stupid song.

"Then you can wait just two seconds to use YOUR bathroom." I smirk hearing her groan in frustration, hopefully buggering off for a few moments.

You may recall I said 'second least favourite'. Well, my father can be moody after a poor business deal falls through, and mother will scream the house down if you touch her make-up, perfume, clothes, jewellery... basically anything she personally owns and cherishes. But they are angels compared to Parrot.

And Hermione's my favourite person of all time, the opposite of what I think of Parrot and this other person. So who does that leave?

That'll be Joe Traitor Moon.

It's Wednesday, about four days into Hermione's stay, and Joe just arrived. I slept through til ten and awoke to joyful screeching and warm voices outside my window. I look out and there she is, squeezing him to death (I only wish that was literal) and completely wrapped up in each other.

I would've thrown up had it not been for my empty stomach. Still, I didn't feel like eating after seeing that. I stayed in bed for another hour, everybody just thought I was being a hermit like usual.

It sucks that Hermione never checked on me. Every morning so far she's taken it upon herself to be my alarm clock and personal arse-kicker. I secretly liked it, even though I swore blind the opposite.

But twelve o'clock came and I remained undisturbed. Just exemplifies the changes romance can have on people. It's not her duty to get me out of bed in the mornings, but the fact she did made me feel special.

Every moment she's been here has felt special. Like she was born to know me and vice versa. There was never a dull moment. Perhaps not all good moments, like when Parrot tries to sweet-talk her into unmentionable things. But never dull.

I've never had so much fun in this house as I've had with Hermione. She makes any average thing seem like the greatest. Movies I found boring before were suddenly some of my favourite films, simply because we laughed so hard over them.

Her sense of humour completely balances mine.

Our tastes in music are virtually identical.

We share the same ethics and values, despite our different upbringings.

She's the most gorgeous girl on the planet.

The loveliest girl that's ever lived.

The only person who truly understands me. A position usually reserved for Joe

The only person I trust anywhere near to one of my own family members. And near to how I trusted Joe

She's the girl of my dreams.

But she's HIS girlfriend, not mine.

"ILENA, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM" Oh cripes, there's Parrot again. I have been in here longer than I thought, better surrender before a war starts.

She nearly dislocates my shoulder on her way in, barging me aside. "Watch where you're going Snowflake."

I just finger salute my apology, a good argument should occur _after_ a nice coffee and a tasty breakfast.

Mealtime entertainment isn't up to scratch today, the kitchen is empty except for a canoodling couple sitting at the island.

I'd be squeezing Hermione as a good morning right now, if only Judas wasn't here. Instead I'll just blank the pair completely, grab a yoghurt from the fridge and leave before they notice. I'd be as noticable as a money spider on the ceiling to them, what with being so wrapped up in each other.

My presence has been immediately detected, at least Hermione's head generously pokes out from it's loveseat in the clouds. "Afternoon Ilena, slept well I gather?"

Non-committal shrugging is my only form of affirmation. I can just pretend to be perusing my breakfast (lunch whatever) options from the fridge, except I can't because all I can think about is how to jam Joe's head in the door without Hermione noticing.

I can feel the stares behind me, the exchanging of looks, the awkwardness setting in. I'm glad I can derail their intimacy so easily.

I can only get away with looking through our food stores for so long, before they'll click onto the truth. I grab my intended target from the preset; a strawberry and vanilla fat-free yoghurt.

Oh Odin's Sugary Balls, the cutlery drawer is behind me...in their direction. Let's just play this casual.

Passive aggressiveness is my attempt at playing it casual. "Hey Jude... welcome to my humble abode."

"Jude?" Hermione questions me.

"The Beatles song, just thought I'd introduce you novices to proper music culture. We can all pretend to be from Liverpool and spread peace and harmony. Or peace and HERMIONE."

You can facepalm Hermione but I know you're smiling inside.

"Which Beatle am I then?" Joe humours me.

"I'm Paul and you're John" who ruins a perfectly good thing to steal the spotlight. Or in this case the girl.

Joe has a very adept knowledge of The Beatles, enough for me to know he is bound to see the hidden message. "Haha cool" That's a fake laugh if I ever heard one.

It's worth a try right? "Hey Hermione, once I've devoured this we can go for our run." Yes, OUR run, excellent word choice. Subtly implies that the event itself is personal, and to decline it is to be taken personally.

"We've been running all week" Hermione groans back. "What if my hamstrings snap?"

"I can carry you"

"I can carry y-"

Strange, I didn't know Joe has volunteered to provide my very own personal echo.

I raise an eyebrow at him "are you sure you can carry her, after all I've been carrying you for years?" I've finally lost my cool a bit, but he's going to need his own to soothe that burn I just gave him.

And it did some damage. "Oh, is that right? Every homework assignment you've ever completed since third year has had some essence of my brain in them. Who's carrying who again?"

I was just about to rip his argument to shreds, but Hermione stopped me. "I thought you would both be over this. Ilena, why are you so hostile?"

I really need to think of a plausible excuse to hide my true feelings behind, but the best I can do is just refuse to answer the question. "I'm going for a run. Alone. Away from you two . Adios."

I didn't even get to eat my yoghurt. Fuck them, fuck me and fuck everyone.

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

There she goes, storming off with steam billowing out of her ear holes. I might be imagining that in reality, but if this was a cartoon that's exactly how Ilena would look.

And I don't even know what she's so peed off about? Joe has to know something, after all he is the one who is the focus of her ire, and he's clearly not as baffled by her behaviour as I am.

You can't avoid my eyes forever Joe. He sighs "don't look at me, I am not an interpreter for Lena's mental issues."

"Don't treat me like an idiot Joe, what have you done to make her like that, she's been nothing but amazing since I've been here? You're both very close friends, but all of a sudden you've become enemies since me and you started dating."

"Nothing"

"How can you label what just happened as nothing? She can't even hide her contempt for you, you've done _something_."

He's so unhelpful, just shrugging at me like he hasn't got the brains to work out why his best friend despises him. "Does your query come with a multiple choice option?"

He refuses to provide a straight answer, and she avoids the question. They're just as bad as each other. "If it was just a fight between you two, I'd leave you both to it. But when it's blatantly obvious you're fighting over me, you can at least have the decency to explain why."

"It's her problem" he tells me seriously. "It's not ours. Neither I nor you have done anything wrong."

"And she has?"

"Well no, technically she hasn't done anything wrong either...but she is being immature an-"

"And _you_ need to get off your high horse" I tell him, getting increasingly irritated by the pair of them. "It's easy to say she's in the wrong, when you haven't even explained to me what the issue is."

He's ruffling his hair in frustration. Why do people tousle their hair when they are stressed, since when does messy hair represent an attempt at composure? Although, he looks just as boyishly handsome with haphazard hair.

Not like Harry, who just would perhaps be a lot more desirable if he actually treated his hair with some pride. He doesn't even dry it properly, he just walks around with it all wet with strands pointing in every other direction.

Why am I talking about everyone's hair now?

"I've broken a friendship code alright" Joe calmly explained, the redundant use of an open palm slightly distracting me. "And no I can't tell you what that code is because I'd break another in doing so."

Code of friendship, of course. That unspoken set of rules that friends become accountable for should they break them. Perhaps I could work out which one had been broken through process of elimination.

Wha-oh, this is lovely. His arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder, hugging me from behind. I know he's only trying to worm his way back into my good books, but it's sweet and incredibly snug. I'll let him off on this occasion. "Look Hermione, don't worry about Ils, you're both right in the sense that I'm to blame. She's my best mate and I'll make sure she knows how sorry I am. Hopefully I can be forgiven and we can go back to how we were before. But just let me handle things okay."

Strong words and a cuddle for assurance. "Alright, but make sure you do. I care about her a lot and I would rather not be in the middle of this silliness. I want my best friend and boyfriend exactly how they were a week ago."

"You mean the best friend who stuffed ice cubes down my shirt and the boyfriend who jinxed her chewing gum to stick her teeth together? That best friend and boyfriend?" He could barely get the words out before we're both laughing. That _was _hilarious.

"Yes, that's exactly the versions of you and Ilena that I want in my life" Although not all the time.

"I'm working on it" He kisses my temple, and it's only fair he gets one from me.

I can barely separate my lips from his, it's wonderful you know. Kissing.

Finally we can move onto the next topic "So what's happening at home, are Alex and Rosie dating yet?"

"Err, afraid not. The coupling of them two wasn't as inevitable as we all thought."

"But they've been so close lately, Alex literally goes into a trance just by looking at Rosie." That is not an exaggeration. "Has she not asked her out yet?"

"She definitely has, and she definitely wasn't given the answer she wanted."

I'm shocked. I'm shocked. "Rosie turned her down. That's horrible for Alex, and truthfully really unexpected."

Even Joe seems genuinely troubled by his sister's romantic woes. "Alex hasn't taken it well at all. She's been...incredibly volatile to everybody ever since. I've seen a pissed off Alex many times, but I've never seen her like this before. I guess everybody is going through a tough time at the moment."

I wouldn't say Alex is a charmer exactly, she can be downright horrible at the best of times, but that soft centre was her saving grace. She hides that part of herself well, and if you're able to dig deep enough to find it then you know you're someone special to her. Rosie had free access to that part of Alex. Therefore I understand that when the most special one strikes at that tender area, everybody else gets flushed out and nobody gets back in for a long time.

"Don't ask me about Rosie either, I wasn't present when Alex asked her out and Alex unsurprisingly hasn't provided a report of what was said, or what happened afterwards. However, I don't think Rosie let her down gently at all."

"It doesn't sound like Rosie. But I can't deny this doesn't look good on her behalf. I mean, Alex has thick enough skin to take rejection, so something else had to have been said." I'm picturing scenarios in my head, where Rosie freaks out or calls Alex disgusting things. Surely Rosie would never say such things, but it's on that level or Alex is far more sensitive than she appears. Which I'm not discounting by the way.

I feel like I don't know anything at the moment. Don't know what Ilena's problem is. Don't know how Rosie rejected Alex.

The Breakfast Club is falling apart at the seams, and I can't shake the feeling it's because of me.

"Hey Poindexter, and hey beautiful, best thing I've seen in the morning since strawberry and pancakes" Oh no, it's Parrot.

"It's the afternoon" Joe retaliates in an annoyed tone. The tone of someone who has grown used, but not amiably, to Sabina's antics.

Sabina is far too interested in me that I don't think she actually heard his response. "Is this for me angel?"

What that is should've been Ilena's breakfast, her abandoned yoghurt pot. "Ilena was going to have that"

I never had any delusions that Sabina wasn't going to take it regardless. "Key word, 'was'."

Without the assistance of a spoon she tucks into the yoghurt. "So where is my much lamer, much uglier sister of mine? Oh don't tell me...running."

"She is, and we'd wish you did the same to just get away from you" Joe shoots back.

"We really need to fix that door, it squeaks like a pathetic mouse all the time" it's obvious the door and mouse was actually Joe.

Since for some reason Sabina seems to listen to me, it's up to me to reign her in. "Sabina, we would really appreciate it if you..." what in Merlin's name is she playing at, I know that splodge of yoghurt on her nose is anything but accidental. She acts all innocent, but she's a poor actress. "Oh goodness me, how uncivilised, I haven't been this messy since I went down on that pretty brunette last night. She looked a bit like you Hermione."

Whether she really did 'go down' on a brunette girl is irrelevant, it was a completely undisguised goading remark, designed to embarrass me. And it works.

"I would really appreciate it" I continue onwards "if you left us to enjoy our afternoon in peace, that is if you haven't got anything nice to say"

"That depends on what you'd define as 'nice'. I think sex _is _nice, and if you spent the night with me you'd see it the same way."

"She is NOT sleeping with you" Joe spits in my defense, although I expected more. Then again, Sabina is a freight train and stops for no one.

"NEITHER are you, you haven't had the time have you little virgin" Sabina mocks him.

"Sabina, that's enough!" Thank the heavens for Lucas Ljomberg "I thought you were heading into town today?"

"I'm waiting for you to drive me" She scoffed with the absence of any respect shown for ones parents.

"Oh no I'm not, your own car has been mended and you'll find your keys on the hook." This man knows how to handle his stuck-up daughter, all without raising his voice and whilst gulping a piping hot mug of coffee. Oh how I admire him.

Whilst she makes her exit, to everyone's relief, he apologizes to us on her behalf. "One day she'll show everyone the right amount of respect, until then just ignore everything she says."

"How has your day been Lucas?" I call him by his first name. Same as Ilena's mum Tyra. I don't particularly know why I grew into saying their names without any hesitance or discomfort so easily, it just seems more fitting to call them Lucas and Tyra than Mr and Mrs Ljomberg. Mr and Mrs Weasley are the opposite and I don't really know why, perhaps because Molly is your literal housewife and Arthur your typical breadwinner. They suit the Mr and Mrs too well for me.

Whereas Lucas has a work-hard-or-die-trying outlook on life. He's suave and well-groomed almost constantly. And Tyra still has a teenager living inside her, with the maturity and experience that can only be found in your middle-ages. Not your average Mr or Mrs.

"Few problems but nothing too concerning, always looking on the bright side. And how about yours?" Lucas returned, grabbing a diet coke from the fridge. Diet coke is literally the best fizzy drink in the world. It's satisfying, refreshing, the healthiest option on the market and you look cool drinking one. No-brainer.

"Not as sunny over here unfortunately" Joe understates.

"This guy is on the bad side of Ilena for some unknown reason, and his sister didn't take too kindly to being turned down by our other friend. Nobody is throwing any summer parties that's for sure."

Naturally he's mostly interested in the problem involving his daughter. "Where is she?"

"Running at the moment, probably very hard and fast to blow off a lot of steam" Joe looks guilty as sin, and almost shameful in front of Ilena's dad even though Lucas was showing only concern.

"Have you tried apologizing to her with peanut MMs and a Lord Of The Rings marathon?"

"I'm afraid it will take more than chocolate and orcs to win her forgiveness"

"Don't worry mate, she might not see it now but you always have and always will do right by her. What is it you've done to upset her?"

It's not just any impression I have, it's a distinct one. A distinct impression that if I wasn't right by my boyfriend's side he'd be revealing all to this man. But because I am here he's unable to do so without "breaking another friendship code." I get it but what is the harm in me knowing. I'm ninety nine percent sure it's about me, but what specifically I don't know. Isn't it breaking the friendship code to keep things from your friends that they're entitled to know about?

Lucas somehow manages to understand the answer through Joe's discomfort and what I believe to have been subtle gestures in my direction. See, it's definitely because of me. And the friendship code that was broken must be...I don't see one. Am I just being naive or even dumb about this, or is everyone going crazy around me. I think it's the latter. "I understand now, it's very unfortunate. I do hope you are not playing games."

"No sir. I admit I knew I saw this coming but I...I can't help it any more than she can. For once in our friendship I was selfish, and I'm more than prepared to never be selfish again. But what I won't do is give this up just to please her."

This might have been touching to hear, IF I HAD A CLUE WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT. "If you're both going to talk as if I'm not here can I please be excused to make it official."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I hope we're not being too disrespectful but my Ilena is very protective of some things that myself and Joe here are privy to. It's best for that information to come directly from her, not secondhand through us." I'm not bitter or anything, but I thought me and Ilena were very close, it's...hurtful that she can't divulge this little secret to me. But then Joe _is _her best friend, and Lucas is her father. Forget it, I'm being silly.

Where's Joe going now? "I'm going to try and intercept Ilena, I don't have all day and I need to at least have my say before I leave."

"Good idea, Ilena can avoid anyone for days. Try the marina, she usually takes a twenty minute break from there." Lucas transitions into a chair to rifle through some paperwork.

"Will do. I'm sorry Herm, I'm yours for the rest of the day upon my return" He talks like he's a gallant hero going on a voyage, he's literally only going outside for maybe an hour or two.

"Joe, right now I couldn't give a toss. Go find her and try and end whatever this is between you and her. Perhaps you'll both return and I'll turn off the road to insanity."

He laughed, I'm glad he enjoys the idea of insane Hermione. He still kisses good, even when it's only on the cheek.

It's just me and Lucas now. I thought we might fall into silence or he'd go on his merry way, but he read me like a book...or a business document in his case. "Ilena does not hate you, I can assure you of that. Do you really think she'd invite you to her home if she had a problem with you?"

"No, but I thought I was beginning to...never mind" I thought I was beginning to mean something to her.

"I can't tell you for sure if she'll ever enlighten you with her secret one day. It all depends on how things work out between them two really. But just because she might never tell you, it doesn't mean she can't trust you. Sometimes with secrets trust does not apply; what a person stands to lose however, that always applies." I stand by my first impression of this man. Albus Dumbledore, Swedish version.

"Lucas, have you ever researched your family's heritage?"

"I can't say I have...I've been told we do have English blood, but that hasn't been properly corroborated. Why?"

"Oh, just curious." Ilena Dumbledore...that has a ring to it don't you think?

* * *

_Ilena's Pov_

You really don't want to see what's going on in my head right now. Oh well, I guess as you're already here I should just get on with it.

I'm just sitting here by the marina, trying to remember the name of the girl who drowned in these waters. Anastasia or Fantasia or something like that, I know only that it rhymes with euthanasia which has something to do with why she drowned. The name might get lost but the story sticks in my head like super glue.

Some retell it as a spooky ghost story around Halloween time, some retell it as a reminder for sailors to be vigilant and to always report something suspicious, even if it turns out to be a misunderstanding. But it's mostly known as a tragic tale of a girl not much older than me. This Anastasia fell in love with a married sailor twenty or so years older than her. I won't waste your precious time narrating the entire tale, I'll just skip to the relevant details.

They have an affair, he tries to end it after a while and he plans to sail away with his wife, never seeing Anastasia ever again. She goes crazy and begs the man to kill her, for she's as good as dead without him. He refuses and she chooses suicide instead. She tied her feet together with rope and jumped into the water. He attempts some sort of rescue but he's unable to free her. He returns to the surface without her.

The aftermath of that true story changes but what is certain is that that man was never heard or seen of again...and his wife still lives in town somewhere. I've never seen her but some folks (Parrot being one of them) claim to have encountered her as either a crazy lady, an old dear, a very sick woman or just a regular human being trying to live in our community in peace. That last description isn't a common one.

Don't worry, I'm not following Anastasia's example. I'm just...reflecting on the kind of things people do for love, and how whatever they do sometimes will never be enough. Let's face it if the late Anastasia didn't have a chance with her Mr Right, what chance do I have with my Miss Right? I don't know how Alex got on with Rosie, but I do wonder what would happen if Dom had started dating Rosie, just when Alex thought she had her feet under the table.

Typical. It would be bloody typical. If it ends in a blaze of glory because Rosie or Hermione happen to not be that way inclined, then sobeit. But being robbed of the chance to even _ask, _Joe just cannot understand how low that makes me feel. My kind don't just fail, we're denied the chance to fail.

I don't know how long I can go on like this for, or if I even can. I don't want to hate Joe, I don't think I can. He wronged me, and we both know it...and that's the point, he had the balls to go after what he wanted, even though I'd hate him for it.

If I was in his very position, I'd have done the same thing. Probably would've gloated a bit too. If he could've avoided hurting me by it, he would've done, but nothing short of never mentioning or acting on his feelings would achieve that.

And actually...even though it's the girl I want...I am happy for him. My anger and misery overshadow it of course, but deep down I can't imagine taking away his happiness for the sake of mine. She could be dating a much worse guy, it's only the best guy I know who has her.

She'll be happy with him, IS happy with him. It just hurts so bad. If I was a boy, would I have been in the frame much earlier than him? Possibly, probably, but that's neither here nor there. I'm a girl who likes girls, that ain't ever changing. The one girl I want is straight as an arrow, that ain't ever changing either.

This hurts more than anything I've ever felt, but I'll survive. I will be stronger. My future self will laugh with my wife/girlfriend/lover as I recall my tales of failed teenage romance, safe in the knowledge that I did find love, and one I wouldn't trade for all the galleons in Gringotts. And we'd invite Joe and Hermione Moon round for tea to join in our memory lane tales.

What I wouldn't give to trade places with that version of myself. It hurt to picture somebody other than Hermione by my side...at the moment. But my future self would thank me for considering it.

"Look we all know you're incredibly athletic, but you could at least break a sweat after a mile-run. Makes us weaker folk feel weaker when you don't even look at all worked." A voice that was the bain of my existence half an hour ago.

Yep, it's Joe. Hands in pockets, goofy half-smile, continuously toeing the ground like a tap dancer with a trapped nerve. That is an apologetic Joe, as pronounced as it has ever been.

Even though I've made progress with my opinion on Joe, it doesn't mean I've forgiven him. I want Hermione now just as much as I did five minutes ago, and all he symbolised at the moment was the reason why she wasn't mine.

Yes, that's not the case. My brain knows that, but my feelings are stubborn and close-minded, and they were well and truly still in control of my body. "What do _you_ want?"

Again, a default characteristic of a contrite Joe. Delaying a response to a question or being addressed. "You haven't been running, you've just sat out here the whole time."

"Do I need to repeat myself, wha-"

"I heard. I just...don't know how to put it into words. I'll just start by saying...I miss my best mate."

"Looks like it, your lips are chapped to shite with all the kissing you've been doing."

"They are just my lips, I've kissed Hermione a couple of times at a push."

"You dork, I was obviously exaggerating, just trying to make a point that I've been far from your mind with your girlfriend by your side."

"And I'm trying to say that's bollocks. I've nearly fallen out with Hermione already over you, she's going spare in there wondering what the hell is going on with y-us."

I'll forget his slip-up for now, only because I'm concerned what might have been said. "You didn't-"

He shook his head "of course not, I'd suffer being battered by Hermione if it meant keeping your secret safe."

He'd definitely not mind that sort of punishment, the kinky git. "What does she know?"

"She pretty much knows we're fighting about her, that I broke a few friendship rules in asking her out, and she knows we're protecting some secret of yours. It's driving her up the wall not knowing what it is."

"And you're sure she doesn't know I have feelings for her?"

"Ils, she has no clue that you're even into girls, let alone her. But I'll warn you now, she's on a mission to find out."

I didn't mind that. Only a select few are even aware of my sexuality, and those who do know are sworn to secrecy. And whilst she's interrogating me and playing her detective games, I'll be watching her with light-hearted amusement and enjoying her company as much as I can.

"So is that all you came out here to tell me?"

There really was no point him standing up when there was a perfectly human-sized space next to me on the bench. We're being civil, it's what grownups do apparently. He takes his seat sighing "no, like I said I miss you."

That bastard, he's opening me up. "I miss you too. I hate you, but I miss you."

"You don't have to you know, miss me that is. You can hate me all you want, just as long as you're _there _hating me."

Is he for real? "Joe, I'm not just going to accept this so soon. It's been not even a week, I'm not built to forgive that quickly on something of this scale."

"I'm not asking you to. Just...don't be a stranger, for Hermione's sake if not mine."

He just doesn't get it. "That _is _what you're asking. The very sight of you two makes me sick, almost physically. The Imperius curse couldn't make me pretend to look happy in front of you both."

"You know, scientists say that if you continuously keep falling to a certain illness, you'll eventually build-up an immunity to it." That was the most stupidest thing he may have ever said. Factually because it was bollocks, she was pretty sure that only works with _some _illnesses, not all. And because he's comparing this to a medical ailment. Liking somebody is not a disease.

It may feel like it, but technically it's not.

"Do you want to try that again, this time without being a moron?"

He chuckles at my dig. "Gladly. What I'm trying to say is the more you're around us, the easier it will be to become "immune" to us."

"You're asking too much Joe. I'm sorry but that's the truth. I can't jump in and be a third wheel, just to play an act I'll not be able to perform. I'm not saying it's not possible to get over your relationship, I'm not saying I won't forgive you. But I am saying it's impossible right now."

He is clearly disappointed, but I can see he understands, more than I gave him credit for. "Alright. But I think it's wise if we...pretend to have made up...without actually hanging out like we normally would."

"How exactly is that going to work?"

Joe clears his throat, getting up to leave. "We can start by both coming inside, I have a feeling my mother might call me home early, and you have to be there to see me off, right?"

Deceptive and clever is my best mate, his sister has definitely rubbed off on him. "Right."

**An; I haven't made a mistake, this is definitely a Hermione/Ilena story. You WILL see them get together by the end, that is pretty much the only spoiler I can guarantee. Do not be disheartened by how this chapter went, Joe is just a device for Hermione to experience a relationship, so she can easily recognise and compare the differences between liking someone and falling in love. And I like Joe, in my original plan he was going to break up with Samara and not have a romantic interest. But I like the guy and he deserves something from this story besides a mere supporting role.**

**I know what people are thinking...is Hermione blind or stupid? Surely she'd clue together the signs of Ilena's sexuality perhaps through her family, choice of friends and the reason why she's hating on Joe (signs: Sabina, Alex and crush). But think about it...nobody truly knows someone is gay unless they openly display it or confess. Like Sabina and Alex. Those with experience will recognise the signs but Hermione is very INexperienced. **

**And again, being gay in this world setting is not something to display or confess. Sabina is a muggle who are more tolerant, and Alex was trying to secretly woo Rosie, hence why she gets burnt quite badly. So Hermione, she only knows two lesbians, which she already thinks is a rare occurrence. What are the chances that she knows a third, who happens to be her best friend? **

**That's not to say she won't begin to see the signs or consider the possibility rather soon.**


	8. LeaveAndLetDie

_**Chapter title reference: Paul McCartney and The Wings. Or James Bond for film fanatics. It's my favourite of the franchise.**_

_**Live and let die basically means to let people make their own choices, and to focus on your own. That's sort of what this chapter is about, except literally leaving to allow the problems of others to come naturally to a resolution.**_

_**Changed to M rating. **_

_Hermione's POV_

Sixth year has begun almost identically to my fifth. Almost being late to board the train (that's an annual thing since my second year actually). Terribly miserable rainy day in September. And I sat with Ron and Harry again.

It's a strange phenomenon, my friendship with those two. For nine months of the year they're a nightmare. It's blatantly obvious that they'd wilt and die without me around, kicking them up the backside and clipping them around the ears. By the time May comes around I'm literally chomping at the bit to be on the train home, guaranteed a few weeks at least to regain my freedom. Honestly a day without them would be enough.

But then on the first day of the school year, I'm sitting in our special carriage compartment with the two biggest pains known to humankind; hugging them tight, demanding to know what they got up to on their holidays. No matter what else has gone on, positive or negative, the train ride remained ours.

And on this occasion, it was actually the only place I could be where the mood wasn't as depressive as a cell in Azkaban.

Did I really want to look forward to enjoying my train ride to Hogwarts with a fire-breathing dragon scorching the ground around our feet? Or perhaps an ice queen pretending to read a book, very incredibly slowly if the lack of page-turning was anything to go by?

Following that you had a missing Scandinavian Hufflepuff on a constant search for the trolley lady, like she doesn't patrol the aisle four or five times a journey. And a boyfriend who refused to even hold my hand to show sensitivity towards his rejected fire-breathing sister. I mean, that's sweet of him in truth, but I wasn't exactly asking him to snog me senseless the entire time. Just a touching of hands would do.

And Dom simply wasn't good enough company to make me want to stay. He tried, very chivalrously, but in the end without a contributing sidekick in Alex he wasn't himself.

"I know it's redundant to even say this but it looks like Hermione has something on her mind" Harry nudges my ribs lightly. I guess countryside does get too boring and repetitive for any sane person to stare at for ten minutes straight.

"We get it Hermione. We're not as handsome, or smart, or saintlike as your guy. But damn it, we're still fun aren't we?" Ron complains across from me. Such an idiot he is, at least he has a valid point for once.

"Sorry, both of you. I don't feel myself at the moment, which is...was the reason why I'm sitting here with you both."

"You're not our prisoner, you can leave any time you want."

"Don't be silly, one of you numpties will eat yourself into a coma, and the other will probably get attacked by something dreadful in my absence. I'm not going anywhere."

Warm and awkward smiles all round, totally beats the compartment of misery. Harry has certainly chirped up after my playful dig. "Alright, you can tell us how you spent your holidays."

"Let's just say you'd both need to be resuscitated if you ever get to see Ilena's home, it was brilliant."

Harry questions me, evidently confused. "Then I don't understand, if everything during your summer went swimmingly why do you suddenly look as though your cat just died?" Harry returned.

"He didn't did he?" Ron asks, trying to not sound hopeful over my lovely half-kneazle meeting his demise. He never did get over that whole Scabbers thing, despite knowing full well the truth behind his beloved rat.

"No Crooks is fine, thank you. He's become a bit of a housecat actually which is why I left him at home this year, serves me right for allowing my mum to spoil him whilst I was in Sweden."

"So what's the problem?"

That's the thing, I don't really know myself. Was the gradual deterioration of the Breakfast Club getting to me too? Was it like a virus that brought all of us down with it? "Just too much drama."

"Do we get to know?" Harry continues.

"I can answer that" Ron grunts, opposed to anything that leads to melodrama and gossip.

"You're better off not knowing to be honest" I wholeheartedly agree with Ron on this occasion. "Now enough about me, how did you two cope without yours truly?"

"It was bliss" Ron hangs his head back in gleeful reminiscence. Should I be offended...no, I kinda did already expect them to enjoy their time away from me.

They pretend they don't mean it, but I'm smarter than them so I can read the truth. I do crush the fun out of almost everything they do. Yeah it's moronic in every way, but that's their sense of fun. I do sometimes feel guilty when I'm confiscating something so that they'll stop doing something stupid. And also when I demand they keep the noise down when their passion for Quidditch gets too boisterous.

Actually...I've only gotten more intolerant since discovering this new group of friends. They're not that different in all honesty, Alex and Dom are just the same. Why don't they bother me as much as Harry and Ron's antics do?

I once compared Ron and Harry's company to that of an out-of-control nursery. But actually I will take nursery over battlefield any day. Perhaps this division of attention between the Breakfast Club and the boys had taken its toll, too much of a toll in actual fact.

This social outcast thing never really existed. None of the club actually cared about being outcasts when it was just us. And I'm beginning to see that social awkwardness has got nothing to do with it. We've brought each other so much confidence, but have stayed where it's safe simply because it's comfortable.

But the Breakfast Club is tearing itself up as I speak, just goes to show how romantic feelings can change everything, and not always for the better. But all is not lost, because it's the close bonds that makes all the difference. It will be the saving grace as much as it is the problem.

But getting rid of the problem, or at least half of it, wasn't impossible. Which is why I made a point not to stick around too long. Yes, it's quite unfair on Ilena and Joe to try and juggle peacemaking duties. But there are options to just get up and go. Seek your space and privacy, rant and rave, and then work it out your system.

This can all resolve itself if we give it time. And a bit of distance. But I think scrapping the _idea_ of the club, and not the club itself may help us move on. I've got enough friends now to live my next two school years perfectly content. Outcasts? Hardly.

We don't need an army of friends, just each other.

Not only do I no longer need the club, they no longer needed it either.

...…...

_Ilena's POV_

Just hear me out a moment, it's bitching but it's true. This is the most frustrating and embarrassing change in responsibility I have ever been given. Aren't I way down the list of people ideal for the peacemaking role, yet here I am? And I'm not selfish or nothing, but we're all going through some tough times. Why is Alex and Rosie's sudden defection, from potential couple to enemies, the centre of the universe all of a sudden?

Hermione is Chief of Responsibility, but she's smart first. She got herself out of this suffering early on, leaving the stupid to control the stupider. I love her to bits, but I don't like the fact she didn't take me with her.

Alright, I wasn't actually around at the time she escaped to much happier chaos artists. The one time I act generously and give Joe license to be alpha lovebird, he wastes it by being too cowardly and sparing the feelings of a batshit crazy rattlesnake.

Speaking of Joe, he was next on the list. He is here, conscious and capable. Now there's no order, and he's as helpful as a cup of water against a lava trail. What's his excuse?

He's a bias arse. He tries to be neutral, but I can tell that he's much more snappish when Rosie says a bad word against his sister.

Dom...forget it.

There is nobody else other than Muggins here to be handed the job of refereeing this fight. That's like giving top-secret nuclear codes to a timid toddler, expecting the toddler to understand what's expected of her to put a stop to World War Three. All that toddler can do is make the situation worse.

What? It's not only a valid analogy, but it's also actually an appropriate comparison. Alex looks so angry she might actually takeoff, and Rosie has the red hair and feistiness as destructive as an atomic blast.

But I suppose I'm proving my point perfectly right now. I'm supposed to manage hostility levels? A girl who's mind puts toddlers and nuclear warheads together in a simple analogy when she can just tell you plainly how stupid this concept is.

My mind is not built for this.

At last, a pause. See, I'm so not into peacemaking I actually somehow missed part of the loud cacophonous screeching argument around me. "Are we done? Are we _actually_ done?"

Oh for Christ sake, stupid fucking brain. "Oh I'm totally done" Alex replies seething, but aims her reply at Rose. "I'm done with snotty redheads. Though in fairness, I can't finish what never started."

"Like you ever have Alexis. You can't even let a simple rejection go, you're completely hopeless" Rose shot back.

"Oh I'm over it, you snide bitch, I just never put you down as a dirty homophobe" Alex comes back at her and getting the intended reaction.

"How dare you!? I'm a homophobe?! How up your own arse are you? I don't fancy you, Alexis Moon! And that makes me a homophobe?!"

"Fuck the pretence Rose, you're not fooling anyone! Just ask everyone here, they know how much of a tease you were being last year!"

"Me!? Who was following my every step like a lost puppy huh? I must've trod on your toes a billion times!"

Helpful Joe had to give _his _input. "Come on Rose, if you noticed back then why didn't you just let her down there and then, instead of filling her with false hope?"

I don't think I glared at him hard enough for making my job harder. "Joe, you're meant to be helping me. Stop antagonising."

Neither of them heard me, and I do not mean they were not listening. They are beyond not listening, they are all full-up to the ears with egotism that it is likely impeding all background noise, such as unconvincing words of reason.

Rose jumps down his throat. "You want to lecture _me _on insensitivity Joe Moon? Where does deliberately going out with your best mates crush feature on your moral compass? Under the heading of 'couldn't give a rat's arse' I suppose".

Oh great, now it's _my_ personal affairs they are arguing over. "I am right here you know!"

"Deflecting and bringing up everyone else's issues to make yourself feel better, you keep doing that." Alex rises to her feet and leaves, doing us all a favour but especially me. "Are you coming, Joe?"

Yes, he's going too. Migraines on your first day back. Why they both didn't just stay in their own separate compartment from the outset is beyond me. Of course, I want us all to get along, but there's no point waving a white flag when bullets are already flying at you. The best solution is to just let everyone have their space.

That's why Hermione left so early wasn't it, besides missing her brotherly Gryffindors. If the right people left with her, the rest can sit and discuss how to work our problems out. Joe is the best person to support Alex and vice versa.

And as it appears Rose sympathises with me on Hermione and Joe's relationship, it's only natural for her to confide in me. On the reverse side, I'm sure I can offer her a non-judgmental ear on her reasons behind her rejection of Alex.

"Dom" the out-of-sorts boy in the corner, looking as comfortable as one would look sitting on a pincushion, raises his chin to meet my eyes with his.

"Aren't you glad to be absolutely crushless?" I added a wink simply to counteract the negative energy, that is figuratively as thick as syrup.

"No, if I had romantic problems at least it would be a welcome distraction from literally spectating everyone else" he replies, and I can definitely see his point.

Rose has calmed down significantly since the Moon siblings vacated the room. "I'm so sorry Dom, both of you, this is all my fault."

"Now let me stop you there, I won't have any of my friends feeling regretful for staying true to themselves" I point out. "If you weren't within your rights to reject someone then the concept of consensuality and reciprocation would no longer exist. In plain English, you don't have to date someone simply because they asked, rejection is not something you should be guilty about."

"But...I sort of did string Alex along. Not intentionally mind you, but I should have identified what was going on, in the end, I had no choice but to hurt her in the worst way" she explained.

"I didn't think Alex was angry because you turned her down" Dom comments to my surprise. "And she certainly wouldn't call you the H-word unless she feels betrayed or humiliated."

"Dom, none of my friends are homophobic, I refuse to believe that about Rose" I will stand up in court and say that if it is required.

"I never said she was, I'm simply just telling you that Alex believes it. Come on this is a girl who practically kicked me to the kerb to pursue Rose, she made herself vulnerable for the first time in her life. She was prepared for a rejection, I know that as a fact. But she feared the worst-case scenario, and evidently, that's exactly what she got."

Rose hangs her head immediately after he said that, and I suddenly just realised what that worst-case scenario might be. I should know it, I fear the same reaction but with Hermione. "What was your first initial reaction Rose?"

Rose sniffled and composed herself. "In my defence, her timing wasn't ideal. She...my parents were right there. I didn't know how to act with her looking at me so hopefully, and them staring a hole through my skull. I panicked and...just did the first thing I thought of. I laughed it off."

"She asked you out and you laughed at her?" Dom's incredulous response made her wince. "For Merlin's sake, what possessed you?"

"I'm not gay Dominic. I didn't want my parents to think I was. Even if I did reject her in an appropriate way, my parents will hold onto that seed of doubt. I'm in NO doubt of my sexuality, I'm completely into boys. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh, I just intended to make it sound like a joke; didn't work but I had to try. In my immediate guilt I planned to swiftly get her alone afterwards to reject her in the right way, but she didn't stick around for long after that."

"So you'd rather make a close friend feel crushed than have your parents think you're gay for one second" He shot back.

"Oi, that is not what she said Dom" I chastise him. "I can't imagine how difficult it would be to reject someone in front of your own parents. It's not about their judgement, it's about not giving the wrong impression."

"So Alex is to blame then, humiliation is what she gets for poor timing, is that right?"

"NOBODY IS TO BLAME!" I shriek, this is beginning to really get to me. Sod that actually, this got to me about half an hour back, it's just becoming more intense. "Yes, in a perfect world Rose could've taken a second longer to consider the correct choice of action, but if you remember this came right out of the blue for her. Shock, confusion and every other sodding emotion trying to circulate at the same time. And she has a split second to decide how to respond."

Rose, in tears, adds to her defence. "If I could go back and change what I did, I'd snap your hand off for the chance. But I won't be called a homophobe, or a user. And I'm not going to feel guilty about not returning her feelings."

Dom raises both hands, each one a peacekeeping gesture aimed at both of us. "Alright. To avoid another potential argument I'll concede."

Concede? Not understand? Not "I see what you mean"? It's literally for the sake of arguing, not because he is any less convinced. He's not considered with the other side of the argument, he only cares for the side that is immediately effected by the problem.

Rose made a mistake. The only mistake she's ever likely made. A mistake forced through ill-timing, emotional strain and heaps of pressure. That's not anything against Alex, for I feel as much sympathy for her as I do Rose. Deep down Alex knows the last thing Rose ever wanted to do was cause any harm to her friends.

Alex also made a mistake. If one of us had been there, Rose would certainly have acted in a much tactful and composed manner. She could've asked at Hogwarts before end of term. She could've asked on the train home. She could've waited until they were both alone...in fact I'm finding it baffling that she chose to do so in front of her parents. The most natural setting for anything to do with romance is time alone, everybody knows that.

Maybe it was to prove a point. To shake off the accusations she fears everyone believes of her. Accusations of insecurity and sensitivity, she'd rather die than admit those two very true things about herself. She likely wanted to show exactly how forward and confident she could be. It would be quite admirable, if it didn't turn so tragic.

You could say her compulsion to thwart anything that threatened to shatter her mask of invulnerability, led to a regrettable act of spontaneity; that inevitably exposed the vulnerability she so desperately denied.

Instead of sitting down and talking about it, they'd rather attack each other. Or that's the way Alex wants to go about resolving things...by not resolving them. She's crushed, that's obvious. I get that probably better than anyone.

She's in love with Rosie, and her heart was broken. And you guys have probably been sitting there this whole time saying "why don't you just reveal your feelings to Hermione, and deal with the aftermath nobly whichever way it pans out?"

What if it pans out like this? What if it leaves me crippled against the rocks, with nobody to support me for miles around? I'm set for a miserable existence, and I'm good to do so if all I ever have is Hermione. But if I don't have her in some form, I don't exist. She's far too important lose.

I'm going to enjoy this newfound peace now, maybe get some shuteye. Maybe when I wake up everything that's happening would've just been a bad dream.

——————————————————————-

_Hermione's POV, again _

My robes stink!

Sorry but I had a nasty shock when I put these on. Remember when I said Crooks is a housecat thanks to my mum, well it turns out she lets him do anything around the house, including where he wishes to sleep. Like directly on my fresh clean robes.

Do you have a cat? Have they been neutered? If your answers are yes and no, you know exactly why I'm so mad right now. This stinks of Crookshanks, like he's come out with his own repellent except he's forgotten that I'm human. I mean...yes it's very repellent, which is exactly why I don't want my clothes stinking of him. I'm also his owner, he shouldn't be marking my stuff with _his _stuff.

Even magically this stench will be hard to get rid of. I need to ask Joe or Lena for deodorant so I can overpower it away.

What a way to top off an extremely difficult arrival to Hogwarts? World War Three and I smell like cat pee. I'm not wearing these robes until they're decontaminated. But at least the ride is over.

I'm off the train now and can you blame me if I'm little hesitant to locate my squabbling club members. I'm not too quick to engage once again in that battle, but I've ditched them for long enough already, any longer and it will be bang out of order to remain absent whilst they struggle.

I see Alex and Joe, the pair leaning against the brick wall and talking softly. It's good to see this, family should stick together regardless of right or wrong. They should have your back when others can't.

Ron and Harry have vanished, don't know when that happened. I shuffle closer to the siblings, like a wrong step will set of the bear trap. They see me approaching and I accept the lack of expressional change as a good sign. "Hi".

Alex nods "hey to you".

Joe stretches out an arm, leaving a space I gladly place my body in. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you two?"

They share a glance of mutual understanding before he answers my question. "We're on the road to peace, not quite the road to recovery."

"Blowing off some steam seems to have done the trick" Alex adds. "And I know this isn't over yet, but it's a positive isn't it so..."

"I couldn't agree more" I reply. "This will take some time, but you're young and resilient. And actually to me you're the Pride of Slytherin."

"Eww shut up, you're worse than this soppy sod" Alex cringes and actually even I think that was warranted.

Joe chuckles and kisses my brow "she learns from the best."

I wish to ride the carriages with him and Ilena, but I realise there's a little division of loyalty here. I just want to make sure it is because of family loyalties to Alex, not the fact he keeps clashing with Ilena. "Did you speak to Ilena?"

"There wasn't much chance with this one and Rosie at each other's throats" Joe answered. "But I already told you, we sorted ourselves out and we're friends again."

"I still don't know what you were fighting about, and you're never going to tell me are you?" I accuse him.

"Sorry hon" he rubs my shoulder with the hand that wraps around me. I look at Alex in hope but she holds up a swaying finger "nope, don't look at me, my lips may as well be stitched up on the matter."

I huff in disappointment, I would've liked to have known simply for the sake of curiosity. But no, everybody was burying this little secret and refusing to hand me a spade.

"Hey, Il's is coming" Alex tells to her brother more than she does me. I thought the initial point was to invite her to join us, but she pushes off from the wall and makes a casual beeline for the carriages. Joe too untangles himself from me to my dismay "where are you going?"

"Look, I'll meet up with you later okay Hermy, I've got to be with Alex right now" he replies, still backing off.

"Oh sure, whatever. Bye then" I am annoyed at him, but what I wanted more than that was for him to feel bad about it and change his mind. What's even more annoying is the fact he didn't falter in his escape, despite my obvious disapproval. Arse. Hole.

I feel a hand trail my arm and a body press sideways against me. She sighs as forlorn as I feel "hey."

"Hello" I reply, still unable to look away from where my boyfriend disappeared.

"Rosie's saving us a carriage. Unless you're more inclined to spend our first night back in Hogsmeade station. I reckon we could make that quite fun, just not tonight...forecast is rain"

I shove her lightly with my shoulder, "I do require a warm bed you know, lead on."

As we walk she peeks over her shoulder at me, grinning the whole time until she's found something to say. "Admit it, you loved the bed you stayed in over my place."

"With the money you live off I wouldn't be surprised if you bought a cloud from God and used it for that mattress" It was _that_ heavenly.

I know, I'm sorry.

"Funnily enough we did buy it off a white-haired man with a beard. Although given his size he was closer to Father Christmas than the Lord Almighty" Ilena's anecdotes are incredibly comical yet she's so believable in the way she tells them, I honestly don't know if she's making them up or her improv is expert level. They can't actually be true...else the world becomes insane.

"By the way, bone to pick with you" Ilena jabs a finger at me, walking backwards "next time you get me to referee a fight, give me a salary. And a good one at that."

"Ah ah, I did a good thing. Just spoke to those two and there's been significant progress."

"Same can be said for Rosie, she got her argument out there and she's already prepared to fix things. It's no easy fix but she's going to do her best if Alex does the same. My point though is you could make my life a little easier in future. Throwing me in the deep end and expecting me to swim, not cool."

Okay, that is kind of what I did. "Alright, next time I'll be your armbands. But I don't think you did a bad job if that's any consolation."

"The _job _was bad, but the results not so."

"Do we reckon we'll have a good year after all now?"

"After the way it started, it can't really get worse can it?"

Famous last words. That's why I'm finishing this with these three words. They're nonsense but at least they don't tempt fate.

Wassiwasoo. Pimplepluck. Knickerbocker.

Hope that worked.

**An: At last, the moment you guys have been waiting for...is still at least a few chapters away. But don't worry there's more angst to come, I know you love that.**

**Tbc...**


End file.
